Errance (Après la chute - t1)
by Melicerte
Summary: D'errances en errances, le chemin est parfois douloureux, mais il peut parfois offrir ceux qui l'empruntent une nouvelle chance, un nouveau départ. Le récit commence au 5x10 et suit les errements de Shaw après la mort de Root. Puis il comble les ellipses du 5x13 et finit... sur une interrogation.
1. Errance

Tous mes remerciements à **TaTchou** pour son éclairante relecture (et ses subtiles remarques...).

* * *

Reese se retourna, la regarda.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il besoin de prendre son putain d'air de chien battu ? »

C'était ridicule, de toute façon elle savait déjà... C'était tellement évident...Ce connard de Samaritain ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il fit doucement non de la tête...

Que fallait-il dire ? Que fallait-il faire ? C'était trop tard de tout façon, le destin était scellé. Elle détourna le regard puis dit comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça à dire :

« Il faut récupérer Finch. »

Ils n'eurent pas trop mal à le retrouver, Reese travaillait avec Harold depuis longtemps et Shaw n'avait pas besoin de trop réfléchir pour savoir que Finch utiliserait la carte aveugle et rentrerait directement au QG. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire c'était bien là-bas. Il savait de plus que le reste de l'équipe viendrait le retrouver là.

Reese et Shaw mirent peu de temps à rentrer. Ce crétin de Reese ne décrocha pas une parole, ils avaient pris la direction de la station sans même se concerter, ils avaient toujours su se comprendre et agir sans avoir besoin de se perdre dans des bavardages inutiles. Pas comme Root...Pff, tous ses discours à dormir debout, ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable parfois...Enfin là, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

À la station ils retrouvèrent Finch et Fusco. Tous les deux se retournèrent à leur entrée. Dévisagèrent Shaw. Non, mais c'était pas vrai, ils se foutaient d'elle ou quoi ? Elle les regarda froidement, Harold ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa et détourna le regard. Fusco connaissait Shaw, il trouva vite quelque chose à faire, à dire :

« C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? »

Silence.

« Harold ? tenta Reese

\- Je...il faut que je réfléchisse, je...Miss Groves m'a dit que...

Il s'arrêta soudain, fixa Shaw. Reese regardait dans le vide, Fusco s'aperçut tout à coup de la présence de Bear :

« Alors mon gros ? Viens par-là. »

Shaw soupira excédée :

« Bon, ça va vous prendre longtemps ? Il n'y a rien à faire là ? Descendre quelqu'un ?

\- Miss Shaw, je...

\- Arrêtez Harold, vous avez besoin de moi, oui ou non ?

\- Non pas pour le moment, il faut que La Machine voit où nous en sommes, réfléchir à notre prochain mouvement.

\- Bon, très bien, je peux partir alors ?

\- Shaw... commença Reese

\- Quoi Shaw ?

\- Euh... Tu ne veux...

\- Non, je ne veux rien, bon allez salut. Vous savez comment me joindre si vous avez besoin de moi et j'espère que vous n'allez pas mettre trop de temps à m'appeler, sinon je me chargerai seule du problème de Samaritain et de ses sbires. Je me garderai personnellement pour la fin, Greer et je retrouverai ce salaud de tireur.

\- Miss Shaw... »

Mais Shaw avait déjà tourné les talons et ils la regardèrent partirent consternés.

« Monsieur Reese ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Harold, il vaut mieux la laisser seule.

\- Ben je n'aimerais pas être le pauvre gars qui va croiser son chemin ce soir, déclara Fusco. »

Dehors, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Shaw se sentait vide. Elle partit d'un pas décidé... vers nulle part. Elle savait plus trop si elle était encore dans le monde réel ou dans une simulation. Une simulation bien pourrie : on lui avait concocté un scénario de cauchemar, elle ne savait pas si elle trouverait les ressources pour s'échapper encore une fois, si elle pourrait faire bugger le programme, leur fichu programme de merde.

Il fallait qu'elle boive ou qu'elle éclate quelqu'un, ou les deux à la fois pourquoi pas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle ne sachant plus très bien où elle se trouvait, ni combien de temps elle avait marché. Il faisait sombre. Plus loin, une enseigne brillait. Un bar. Elle y dirigea ses pas. Vu la devanture il avait l'air miteux, mais cela lui était égal, du moment qu'ils avaient à boire, même le pire tord-boyaux lui conviendrait. Elle poussa la porte. Ouais c'était bien glauque comme elle s'y attendait, la clientèle était un ramassis de piliers de bar et de gars plutôt louches et bien sûr, pas une femme dans les parages. Le bar était sombre, pas très propre, une odeur d'alcool, de poussière, de sueur aigre et de moisi prenait à la gorge et on devinait même des relents d'urines et de vomi. Mais on se fait toujours à toutes les odeurs, il suffit de quelques minutes et la pire des senteurs disparaît, devient familière au point qu'on l'oublie. Et puis Shaw en avait connu de pires... Rien que sur elle. Entre certaines missions pour l'USMC où elle était partie des jours sans avoir une chance de se laver même après avoir rampé dans des égouts ou des bourbiers, dans un charnier même une fois, quelques expériences peu ragoûtantes au service de Contrôle et puis...il y avait eu le centre de détention en Afrique du Sud. Ces salauds l'avaient parfois tellement droguée qu'elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois empestant l'urine, la merde et la sueur. Une fois sur deux, elle était attachée et avait mariné plusieurs heures dans ses propres souillures. Il fallait alors qu'elle attende d'être délivrée par une infirmière ou un médecin pour avoir une chance de se laver. Plusieurs fois Lambert, Greer ou des gardes étaient entrés, l'avaient regardée ou pire, lui avait parlé sans la libérer. Greer avec son air suffisant et protecteur.

« Allons, ma chère Sameen, voyez dans quel état vous vous mettez, soyez un peu raisonnable. »

Elle le haïssait.

Et Lambert qui souriait, les gardes qui la regardait dégoûtés, qui l'insultaient. Et bien sûr, elle n'était jamais libéré de ses liens sans avoir été une nouvelle fois droguée...Elle inspirait une peur mortelle aux médecins et elle avait fait passer de vie à trépas quelques infirmières.

Alors l'odeur d'un bar, même pourri...

Son entrée fit sensation, ils devaient n'avoir jamais vu une femme rentrer seule ici ou du moins, pas son genre de femme. Elle détonnait un peu dans le décor : petite, habillée sobrement de noir de pied en cape, plutôt bien chaussée. C'était Root qui lui avait acheté ces bottines la semaine dernière, elle l'aurait fait elle-même ou ne l'aurait pas fait, mais Root était rentrée un midi et lui avait montré un paquet comme elle lui aurait rapporté un sandwich avec juste un :

« Tiens, pour toi, mon cœur, je pense que ça te plaira. »

C'était exactement le genre de modèle qu'elle aimait, pratique, joli avec des talons pas trop haut, pas trop bas. Parfait pour des opérations en ville.

« Root. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bar, un gars affalé sur une chaise devant une bière lui fit une remarque salace, elle regarda et il replongea vite fait son regard de bœuf abruti dans sa chope. Elle tira un tabouret et se jucha dessus. Le barman s'approcha.

« Et pour la petite dame, ce sera quoi ?

\- Un Whisky.

\- D'accord »

Il attrapa un verre et le plaça sous la bouteille retournée qui se trouvait suspendue contre un pan de mur à côté de plusieurs autres.

« Non, donnez-moi une bouteille.

\- Waoh... »

Il la regarda un peu surpris, mais attrapa une bouteille dans les étagères. Il hésita :

« Une préférence, pour la marque ?

\- Non, n'importe laquelle fera l'affaire. »

Il plaça la bouteille et un verre devant elle.

« Vous voulez que je vous l'ouvre ?

\- Non.

\- Vous voulez de l'eau ? De la glace ?

\- Non.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde. »

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, ne lui jetant pas même un regard.

« Okay, chacun ses affaires »

Il retourna s'occuper de ses verres et de voir si quelqu'un d'autre voulait quelque chose.

Elle dévissa le bouchon et remplit son verre. Elle le but cul-sec et s'en resservit un autre aussitôt, puis elle recommença, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide, les yeux fixés devant elle sans qu'aucun trait de son visage ne bougeât. Quand elle s'aperçut que la bouteille était vide, elle appela le barman

« Hey, donnez-moi en une autre. »

Il l'observait prudemment du coin de l'œil depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Drôle de fille, elle était gonflée de venir ici seule. Mais il se dit que si cela tournait mal, elle était le genre de fille qui saurait prendre les choses en main. Elle avait l'air dangereux, il avait vu assez de mauvais garçons, de plus ou moins hommes de mains, défiler dans son bar pour reconnaître quelqu'un à qui il ne fallait mieux pas chercher de noises. Elle avait aussi l'air furieux pire, habité par la rage. En fait, elle lui faisait peur.

« Euh... »

Elle sortit de la poche de son sweet-shirt quelques billets qu'elle fit glisser vers lui.

« Une autre, s'il vous plaît »

Elle prononça la formule de politesse lentement, détachant chaque mot et puis elle leva les yeux, plantant son regard dans le sien.

C'était idiot, mais il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il prit les billets, attrapa une autre bouteille et la plaça devant elle, évitant son regard.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille et recommença à boire, se servant comme un automate verre sur verre, le regard à nouveau perdu. Il se demandait s'il arriverait jamais à la faire partir. Il espérait qu'aucun gars n'aurait la mauvaise idée de venir lui faire du gringue. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment cela tournerait. Un habitué l'appela de la salle, mal à l'aise, il sortit de derrière son comptoir et alla voir ce qu'il voulait. Quand il revint un homme se tenait aux côtés de la femme en noir. Il le connaissait, c'était un gars gentil, il était docker d'après ce dont il se souvenait et venait de temps en temps. Un gars bien bâti, jeune, souriant. Il héla le barman.

« Gus, donne-moi une bouteille à moi aussi. Je vous accompagne, dit-il à la jeune femme sans vraiment la regarder.

\- Okay. »

Le barman donna sa bouteille au jeune docker. Il se servit et commença à boire, sans un mot de plus. Quand ils eurent tous les deux fini leur bouteille respective, le barman eut la surprise de les voir partir ensemble sans échanger un mot. Ils franchirent la porte, elle claqua derrière eux. Le barman se surprit à lâcher un long soupir comme si son cœur venait tout à coup d'être libéré d'un danger mortel.

Le jeune docker guida Shaw jusqu'à un vieil immeuble à quelques blocs du bar. Il la précéda dans une cage d'escalier noire de crasse, aux murs lépreux. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages puis le docker s'arrêta devant une porte, il y avait un numéro inscrit dessus : le 444. Elle rit intérieurement en le remarquant. Ce genre de numéro n'existait même pas dans certaines cultures, il portait malheur, c'était risible vraiment. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Shaw lui emboîta le pas.

L'appartement était petit, mais bien tenu, elle repéra en un clin d'œil deux pièces, une cuisine, une salle de bain et un toilette, une fenêtre sans barreaux dans la pièce où ils se tenaient, les autres devaient être de même. La porte était de mauvaise qualité, les serrures rudimentaires, le genre qu'on brisait ou qu'on forçait en quelques secondes. Le docker se débarrassa du blouson qu'il portait, Shaw retira son sweet-shirt trempé par la pluie et le lança sur le dos d'une chaise. Il se dirigea alors vers une porte ouvrant sur la deuxième pièce. La chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce sans la regarder. Elle le suivit.

Après ce fut comme ça l'était toujours quand elle avait repéré un homme et qu'il avait allumé son intérêt, son appétit. A vrai dire ce soir elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait suivi ce gars, il n'était pas dépourvu d'attraits et plutôt sexy, mais elle ne sentait pas en appétit. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle était là. Elle le regarda se déshabiller, il laissa tomber ses vêtements à terre les uns après les autres, puis il se retourna et la regarda. Il s'approcha, elle le repoussa brusquement, ses jambes heurtèrent le lit et il tomba à plat dos dessus. Elle retira son tee shirt, vira ses chaussures, détacha son arme de sa ceinture et la glissa dans son tee shirt, puis fit glisser son pantalon et se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements. Elle le regarda un instant, il attendait immobile, attentif, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Elle tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière et vint le rejoindre, s'allongeant sur lui.

En refermant doucement la porte de l'appartement elle fixa le numéro. 444...Pourquoi pas 4 444 ou même 44 444 ou des quatres à l'infini. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, pas comme l'avait été sa mère pourtant professeur d'université, mais ces 4 brillaient dans le couloir sombre comme un signal maléfique, comme brille n'importe quel horrible symbole dans un cauchemar...ou dans une simulation sortie du cerveau pervers de cette maléfique IA qu'était Samaritain. Mais Root avait dit… Elle secoua la tête détacha son regard des trois chiffres inquiétants et s'éloigna rapidement. La nuit reprit possession d'elle, elle semblait glisser sur son corps, l'enlacer, s'insinuer sous son pull, recouvrir peu à peu sa peau entière, et lentement pénétrer dans sa chair. Elle sentit comme une griffe lui serrer les entrailles, elle suffoqua, s'arrêta les mains crispées sur sa poitrine. Et la nuit continua son chemin, ses pensées s'embrumèrent, elle fut prise de nausées, hoqueta et vomit ses entrailles sur le trottoir.

« Houa, les gars regardez !

\- Putain ! Elle en tient une la gonzesse !

\- Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse, elle a gerbé partout !

\- Ouais, ça pue d'ici... Hé ! Mais elle est … bien roulée !

\- C'est pas possible Johnny. Arrête quoi ! Rien ne te dégoûte, vraiment t'es crade !

\- Bah, du moment que je peux baiser une pute chuis content. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent à la dernière réplique, contents d'eux, Shaw en compta cinq, entre deux âges, des gueules de petit truands sans envergure, des secondes mains paumés qui se croyaient les rois de la rue. Elle se tenait encore pliée par la nausée une main appuyée sur le mur. Un gars bougea.

« Alors ma belle, une petite tournée ça te dit ? »

Shaw se retourna :

« Si tu fais un pas de plus je te descends. »

Un voile rouge lui tomba sur les yeux, la fureur l'envahit et elle se retrouva dans cet état second où elle pouvait tout faire sans peur, sans entrave, sans douleur, se donnant toute entière à la violence, l'esprit affûté, tous ses sens en éveil.

L'homme, Johnny a priori, eut un temps d'arrêt, puis il sourit méchamment,

« Je vais te fermer ta jolie petite gueule poupée. Et tu vas demander grâce. Mais tous mes copains vont en profiter ça je te le ju... »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase elle avait sorti son arme et lui avait tiré une balle en pleine tête. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, l'arme hurla encore quatre fois, les détonations se suivant, les unes derrière les autres, comme un métronome bien réglé et mortel. Shaw rengaina son arme et reprit son chemin. Derrière elle ne restait qu'une légère odeur de poudre, du vomi et cinq corps baignant dans des mares de sang s'étendant lentement sur l'asphalte gris.

Elle marchait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweet-shirt, elle avait rabattu sa capuche. Elle avait l'impression d'être une ombre, d'être rien, de se mouvoir dans le néant. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien l'oppresser, elle se sentait bizarre. Toute cette soirée était bizarre. Ces deux bouteilles bues solitairement dans un bar miteux, ce docker, le passage dans l'appartement, les deux heures qu'elle y avait passé, les cinq abrutis morts bêtement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle les avait tués. Ils n'étaient même pas dangereux, du moins pas pour elle, à mains nues elle en aurait eu raison sans problème. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle les tue. Elle y avait pris plaisir, elle avait adoré même. Comme elle avait adoré l'alcool lui brûler les entrailles...Comme elle avait adoré baiser avec ce type inconnu.

Elle déconnait complètement. Elle avait laissé ce genre de comportement depuis des années, depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'ISA pour être exact. Enfin à l'ISA elle tuait encore sans se poser de question. Mais après...Harold lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas envisageable si elle travaillait pour lui. Et elle avait voulu travailler pour lui, avec lui, avec Reese qui était un bon compagnon d'arme, avec ce bon gros Fusco, avec...

Root.

Elle avait atteint les bords de l'Hudson et se mit à longer les quais. Le fleuve était noir, à sa surface brillaient incertaines les lumières de la ville. Shaw s'arrêta et se mit à contempler le fleuve.

Elle était revenue pour ça ? Sans rire !

Elle avait tout supporté, elle avait lutté au-delà de ses forces, souffert. Un jour elle n'en avait plus pu. Ils avait gagné : elle ne savait plus distinguer la réalité de ce qui était virtuel, mélangeant les deux. Ses souvenirs se télescopant la torturaient plus encore que tout ce que Samaritain avait pu lui faire subir avant...et Greer et son ton mielleux, le médecin... Sans rire elle savait ce que c'était un médecin. Elle l'avait été et ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. À un bourreau. Elle avait abandonné et puis...Il y avait eu un bruit dans les ténèbres, pas une lumière, un bruit. Un message. Complètement idiot d'ailleurs. Mais il lui avait donné la force de continuer, de souffrir encore plusieurs semaines et de se préparer.

Pour ça.

Pour regarder l'Hudson sur un quai, la nuit, seule, perdue.

Perdue, c'était stupide elle ne se perdait jamais. Nulle part... Du moins elle n'aurait jamais cru se perdre encore une fois, une deuxième fois.

Elle serra les poings dans ses poches. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait, là seule sur les bords de l'Hudson à regarder ce stupide fleuve couler.

Son téléphone sonna, elle l'ignora, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Reese, encore moins de lui parler. Elle n'avait plus envie de voir personne.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû les rejoindre, pourquoi avait-elle écouté Root ? Elle ne supporterait pas de les voir avec leur gueule désolée, voir le chagrin et le regret dans leurs yeux, des remords aussi peut-être. Depuis longtemps Finch aurait dû écouter Root. Elle était peut-être folle, mais on pouvait compter sur elle. Du jour où Shaw avait décidé de lui faire confiance elle ne l'avait ensuite jamais déçue et Shaw ne l'avait jamais regretté. C'était une bonne partenaire, sûre, efficace, intelligente, elle parlait un peu trop, mais on pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Sameen lui faisait confiance. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait écoutée. Pourquoi elle l'avait suivie quand elles étaient tombées, enfin quand Shaw lui était tombée dessus dans le parc, il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine. Une semaine.

Voilà pourquoi elle était là.

Le téléphone sonna une fois encore. Shaw regarda le fleuve sombre et profond, il ressemblait à son esprit.

Ce téléphone l'énervait : elle arrêta la sonnerie. Regarda encore une fois le fleuve et prit sa décision. Elle repartirait seule et les tuerait tous, un par un comme elle l'avait dit au beau gosse suffisant qui avait voulu une fois de trop lui embrouiller l'esprit. Il avait pris une balle en pleine poitrine, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait et simulation ou pas, elle espérait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert.

Elle sortit son cran d'arrêt, le téléphone sonna encore une fois, c'était énervant cette sonnerie insistante, elle fit sortir la lame. Elle allait maintenant sceller une fois pour toute son serment et personne ne se mettrait plus en travers de sa route, ne la prendrait dans ses bras pour lui faire elle ne savait plus trop quoi et elle ne voulait surtout pas s'en souvenir. Cette histoire de serment par le sang était un peu infantile, elle se souvenait d'en avoir fait un avec son père un jour où elle était revenue à la maison plus fermée, plus sombre encore que d'habitude. Son père l'avait suivi dans sa chambre puis lui avait demandé de le suivre dans le petit jardin qui entourait leur pavillon.

« Sameen, qu'est- ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle n'avait rien répondu, juste baissé la tête.

« Okay c'est ton secret, mais nous allons faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, quelque chose juste entre toi et moi. Un truc de soldat, de frères d'armes, de combattant, de héros. »

Le soldat avait réussi à toucher quelque chose chez la petite fille, elle releva la tête et le regarda interrogative.

« Un serment...sceller par le sang. Tu ne pourras jamais le trahir et moi non plus. »

Il sortit son couteau et la regarda l'air interrogateur. La petite fille hocha la tête. Il tendit son bras, retroussa sa manche de chemise, la regarda puis fit passer d'un coup sec la lame sur son avant-bras. Le sang se mit à couler. Il leva les yeux sur sa fille, elle tendit son bras et il lui fit une entaille sur le bras. Sameen ne sourcilla pas, il savait qu'elle ne broncherait pas, elle ne serra même pas les mâchoires, elle resta impassible et attentive.

« Je promets de ne jamais laisser personne penser que je suis faible, que je peux être une proie. Je promets d'être fort et de ne jamais cesser le combat. »

Les yeux de la petite fille brillèrent, il la regarda sérieusement.

« À toi Sameen.

\- Je promets de ne jamais laisser personne penser que je suis faible, que je peux être une proie. Je promets d'être forte et de ne jamais cesser le combat.»

Alors, son père s'était accroupi à sa hauteur et ils avaient collé leur deux bras ensemble, leur sang se mêlant, scellant leur serment.

Shaw n'avait jamais oublié ce serment et elle avait toujours tout fait pour le respecter. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais trahi jusqu'à ce que Samaritain la fasse douter. Elle le haïssait pour cela... pour autre chose aussi, pour beaucoup de choses en fait. Elle avait failli abandonner, mais quelqu'un au dernier instant l'avait sauvée et elle n'avait pas trahi le serment partagé avec son père quand elle était enfant.

Elle voulait en refaire un ce soir, elle en avait besoin. Son père était mort. Peut-être aurait-elle pu partager un nouveau serment avec quelqu'un, elle savait qu'elle aurait aimé le faire, sans savoir si elle aurait osé le proposer, mais elle y avait pensé plusieurs fois la semaine dernière ou même avant peut-être, elle ne savait plus et cela n'avait plus d'importance. Maintenant elle était seule et elle ferait ce serment avec elle-même face au fleuve.

Elle affermit sa prise sur le manche du couteau, releva sa manche. Elle était déjà prête à s'entailler profondément le bras, quant au serment il était simple.

« Je promets de tuer tous les agents de Samaritain un par un jusqu'au dernier, de détruire Samaritain que cela me prenne un an ou cent ans je ne m'arrêterai jamais et personne ne m'arrêtera jamais. »

Elle allait s'entailler l'avant-bras quand le téléphone sonna encore une fois.

Hors d'elle, elle le sortit décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait et siffla furieuse :

« Reese, arrête de m'appeler, je m'en vais de toute façon.

\- Je sais Sameen, c'est pourquoi je t'appelle. »

Shaw se figea...

« Root ?

\- Non, pas Root, mais je connais Root Sameen, elle ne serait pas d'accord avec ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...mais bon Dieu, Root est morte.

\- Pas vraiment

\- Comment ça, pas vraiment ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Elle vit en moi Sameen... Elle vit en toi.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Arrête Sameen, tu sais que c'est vrai.

\- C'est débile et pourquoi...Pourquoi, merde, as-tu pris sa voix ?

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

\- Non et c'est flippant.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'une voix Sameen ?

\- Si c'est flippant. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

\- Entendre qui Sameen ?

\- Toi... Elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'ai choisi sa voix, Sameen ?

\- Non.

\- Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise mon cœur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla Shaw.

\- Calme toi ma belle, je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai pris sa voix. »

Shaw eut la furieuse envie de jeter le téléphone dans le fleuve, mais sa main était si crispée dessus qu'elle en était presque paralysée.

« J'ai pris sa voix parce que je l'aimais, parce que je l'aime. Et je t'appelle parce que Root t'aime et qu **'** elle n'aurait pas voulu, elle ne veut pas, que tu partes seule mener une croisade vouée à l'échec. Tu ne peux pas lutter seule contre Samaritain Sameen. Finch, Reese et Fusco ont besoin de toi à leur côtés, c'est ensemble que vous battrez Samaritain Sameen. Ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés... Et Root aussi. Elle, toi, moi, ensemble nous sommes invincibles.

\- Mais elle est morte bordel !

\- Pense à ton serment Sameen, celui que tu as partagé avec ton père. Crois-tu faire preuve de force en partant ? Qui fait preuve de faiblesse Sameen ? Celui qui continue à combattre auprès de ceux qu'il aime ou celui qui les abandonne pour aller jouer vainement au héros ? Celui qui vit nourri par sa haine ou celui qui vit nourri par l'amour que les autres lui portent et par l'amour qu'il a pour eux ? Réfléchis bien à ça. Ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Tu es libre.

\- Mais...

\- Une dernière chose Sameen, que tu dois prendre en compte. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre, mais c'est seulement parce que tu es butée et que ça t'arrange de ne pas y penser, mais moi je vais te le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que je t'aime.»

Shaw tendue à l'extrême se figea encore un peu plus si cela était possible.

« Non...ne...

\- Et Root t'aimais, t'aime. Tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, concéda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Bien. À toi de décider maintenant. Au revoir, mon cœur.»

Le téléphone redevint silencieux. Shaw le remit dans sa poche. Cette boîte de conserve était tarée, merde… Comment osait-elle ?

Elle regarda son couteau toujours ouvert, elle replia la lame et le garda dans sa main. Elle regarda le fleuve, ses eaux noires. Sa main se contracta douloureusement sur le couteau qu'elle tenait. Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux lui faire mal.

« Merde. »

Elle était seule et avec un peu de chance il n'y aurait même pas de caméra dans le secteur. Peut-être était-elle dans un coin aveugle ? Et puis qu'importait en fin de compte.

Seule face aux eaux noires, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle avait envie de tout casser, de tuer tout le monde.

« Merde, merde, merde. »

Elle resta longtemps, laissant couler quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien, mais qui lui faisait mal, qui lui avait fait mal.

Longtemps après, elle passa le dos de sa main sur ses joues, remit son couteau dans sa poche. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres

« D'accord, c'est complètement taré, mais d'accord, je reste. »

Elle repartit le long du quai vers les lumières de la ville, l'aube n'allait pas tarder, elle espérait que les autres avaient mis leur nuit à profit : elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer pour faire du tricot. Elle marchait doucement, le cœur encore pesant, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle avait appris.

« Tu me manques. »

Cela lui avait échappé, c'était une pensée débile, mais elle l'étouffait. Son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours avec toi mon cœur. Cette fois, personne, plus jamais ne pourra nous séparer. Et... un peu plus haut, prends la Laith Street, va au bout et tourne à droite dans Canal Street. En arrivant à Broadway, tourne à droite va jusqu'à Spring Street et prends encore à droite, tu y trouveras un restaurant français, le Balthazar. Ils ouvrent à huit heures et servent d'excellents steaks... Il faut que tu manges ma belle, tu tires mieux quand tu as le ventre plein et j'adore quand tu dégommes les vilains... Tu es si sexy ! »

Shaw n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que La Machine ne raccroche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Même morte tu me dragues encore...ou je me fais draguer par une IA, je ne sais pas...Je suis complètement tarée moi aussi. En tout cas merci pour le tuyau... et moi non plus je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Promis. »

La sonnerie retentit encore, Shaw soupira, plutôt amusée pourtant

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas investir dans une oreillette ?

\- Et pourquoi pas un implant pendant que tu y es ?

\- L'idée est à étudier !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver **.**

\- Tu dis toujours ça Sameen... susurra La Machine avant de raccrocher **.** »

Sameen allait vraiment devenir folle, mais elle sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle l'achèterait son oreillette, une oreillette dernier cri même, qu'elle mettrait quand elle en aurait envie. Souvent.

Elle accéléra le pas, salivant déjà à l'idée de manger. Le jour était venu, Shaw regarda le fleuve une dernière fois, les eaux se teintaient des ors du soleil levant. Shaw regarda le fleuve et le trouva beau, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien et elle sourit. Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Reese

« Reese, je vais manger et j'arrive **.** »


	2. Repli

_Je remercie encore **TaTchou** pour sa relecture éclairée._

* * *

 _ **Note 1**_ _: Il n'avait jamais été prévu de second chapitre. J'avais écrit le premier sous l'emprise de la colère. Regarder l'épisode 5x11 ne m'a pas vraiment calmée...et comme la suite n'augure rien de vraiment mieux, il y aura certainement d'autres chapitres à suivre._

 _ **Note 2**_ _: Un délai de trois à six jours est en principe nécessaire entre l'accueil d'un corps à la morgue, son autopsie et sa restitution à la famille ou sa mise en terre._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

* * *

.

\- Où est Finch ?

Après son « petit déjeuner », Shaw avait pris le chemin du retour. Elle avait bien mangé, le steak avait été, comme l'avait prédit… Prédit qui d'ailleurs ? Enfin bon... Il avait été excellent et après cette nuit éprouvante, cela avait contribué à rendre ce début de journée acceptable. Elle était partie à pied et avait laissé son esprit vagabonder là où bon lui semblait dans les limites de ce qu'elle était prête à supporter ce matin-là. Elle s'efforça donc de ne penser à rien, de le laisser s'ébattre dans un désert dépourvu d'émotions, ce qui n'était pas trop dur, de souvenirs, ce qui l'était un peu moins, et de meurtres en devenir parce qu'elle aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard et que là, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de paix.

Son téléphone sonna. Reese ? L'autre tarée ? Elle fronça les sourcils, prit l'appareil et regarda qui l'appelait. Il n'y avait pas de nom juste une image… Des petits cœurs qui scintillaient et tressautaient sur l'écran. Définitivement pas le genre de Reese. C'était l'Autre. Elle s'arrêta et fixa bêtement son écran. Elle était partagée entre un franc amusement, l'irritation et un sentiment de malaise dont elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se départir. Elle lui avait peut-être donné un peu trop vite la main à cette fichue truc. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre que c'était une bonne idée de se plier à sa fantaisie. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas trop à qui elle avait donné les cartes. À Root ? À La Machine ? Quelque chose n'était pas normal dans toute cette histoire.

Le téléphone cessa de sonner, les cœurs s'effacèrent. Aucun message vocal n'avait été laissé. Shaw soupira, soulagée. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, le bruit caractéristique d'une réception de SMS retentit.

« C'est pas vrai, grommela-t-elle. »

Elle alla voir sa boîte. Il y avait bien un message, sans expéditeur notifié. Elle l'ouvrit.

«Prends un taxi et va au 400 E 87th St Yorkville, Upper East Side , c'est l'adresse d'un magasin. Entre-y et demande au vendeur de te donner la commande au nom de Miss Edge n° 35684OC. »

Shaw rempocha son téléphone et suivit les indications. Le message sonnait comme un ordre de mission, il était sobre, net et précis, le genre de message qu'elle appréciait, elle ne tergiversa même pas une seconde et se mit en route suivant les indications.

Le magasin était spécialisé en matériel informatique. Elle entra, donna le nom et le numéro de commande. Le vendeur lui sourit.

« Ah oui… la commande d'une connaisseuse ! Nous ne vendons pas cet article il est trop cher pour la clientèle habituelle, mais les commandes particulières sont toujours acceptées. Je dois dire que vous avez fait un excellent choix. J'aimerais bien moi-même être en possession d'un tel article, un vrai bijou de technologie, malheureusement pas vraiment accessible au commun des mortels, si vous ne m'aviez pas donné... »

Ce n'était pas possible, ce type n'arrêtait pas de parler, il avait avalé une radio ou quoi ? Shaw n'écoutait pas la moitié de son discours, elle était à deux doigts de l'attraper par le col et de lui coller son flingue sous la gorge quand il finit par lui tendre un paquet avec un sourire épanoui qu'elle lui aurait bien fait rentrer dans la gorge à grands coups de poings. Elle mit la main dans sa poche pour sortir… euh elle ne savait trop, à part quelques billets qui lui restait de la nuit dernière, elle n'avait rien sur elle, mais le vendeur toujours radieux, lui précisa :

« Le règlement a bien été reçu, j'espère que vous avez bien eu en retour confirmation de votre virement et nous vous avons envoyé dès paiement, le bon de garantie en même temps que la facture de l'appareil. J'espère que vous en serez contente. C'est vraiment ce qui se fait de mieux et... »

Il ne termina pas ses explications : il n'y avait plus personne à qui les donner, juste une porte qui battait, la cliente avait pris le paquet, tourné les talons et disparu sans un mot même de remerciement. Il était vendeur depuis longtemps, il savait combien les gens pouvait se montrer grossiers, n'empêche qu'il aurait bien aimé discuter avec elle, parce que quand il avait vu la commande, il en avait bavé d'envie.

Ce gars l'avait gonflée, en sortant Shaw sentit que la pression remontait et elle décida de rejoindre la planque à pied. C'était à une quinzaine de kilomètres, il était tôt et Reese ne l'avait pas appelée. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas encore mis au point leur stratégie. Elle voulait bien encore patienter un peu avant de s'énerver pour de bon et de leur reprocher leur inefficacité. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de chaussures de sport, elle aurait couru, mais là avec ses bottines, quinze kilomètres ça faisait un peu beaucoup. Elle aurait pu s'acheter une paire de tennis, les voler au pire et balancer les bottines, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en débarrasser… Pas de cette paire-là. Elle ouvrit le paquet en chemin, bien qu'elle soit à peu près certaine de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Cette Machine n'avait même pas la patience d'attendre, on aurait dit que son plus cher désir était de s'approprier Shaw le plus rapidement possible qu'elle soit ou non consentante. Elle était consentante… Du moins, ce matin sur les quais, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui rechignait à devenir… Euh la chose de La Machine ? D'abord elle détestait qu'on lui force la main et c'était ce qu'elle venait justement de lui faire. Ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Ensuite… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à toute cette histoire. Cette histoire à laquelle en plus, elle n'avait pas trop envie de penser sérieusement. Même après cette nuit, elle n'était pas sûre d'être aussi sereine que ça.

Elle retira l'oreillette de son emballage, il y avait une boîte de rangement avec, elle l'ouvrit et glissa l'oreillette dedans. Si l'Autre croyait qu'elle allait la mettre là, tout de suite, comme un bon petit chien, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil… Enfin façon de parler. Elle mit la boîte dans la poche avant de son pantalon, elle préférait ne pas risquer de la perdre.

Son chemin jusqu'à la planque fut tranquille, elle s'arrêta juste le temps de s'acheter un sandwich, ou même deux et arriva à la station.

Seuls Reese et Fusco étaient présents.

« Où est Finch ?

\- Il est parti il y a deux heures. Il nous a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il reviendrait vite. Que nous devions l'attendre et nous reposer en l'attendant.

\- Vous reposer ? Sans blague ? Où est-il ?

\- On n'en sait rien Shaw.

\- Comment ça « on n'en sait rien » ? »

Elle fixa Reese furieuse, il était complètement débile ou il se foutait de sa gueule ?

« Tu veux dire que vous l'avez laissé partir comme ça, tout seul et qu'aucun de vous, que toi Reese tu ne l'as pas suivi et qu'en plus vous ne pouvez même pas le tracer ?

\- Shaw, tenta de prévenir Fusco.

\- Ferme-là Fusco ! Putain John ! C'est pas vrai.

\- Je suis désolé Shaw, il n'a pas voulu que je vienne avec lui et il m'a mis en garde, qu'il serait extrêmement contrarié si je tentais de le suivre, qu'il avait quelque chose de privé à faire, que cela ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps et qu'il reviendrait.

\- Mais il n'est pas revenu.

\- Non. »

Shaw donna un grand coup de poing dans la paroi du wagon qui se trouvait à sa portée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reese l'avait laissé partir. Fusco, elle voulait bien, il était assez confiant pour faire une bêtise comme ça, mais Reese ? Elle avait envie de lui rentrer dedans. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Et qu'est-ce que Finch avait dans la tête ? Tout tournait à la débâcle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec eux ? Elle pensa vaguement à la conversation qu'elle avait eue cette nuit, mais ça ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, disait-elle, mais s'ils faisaient n'importe quoi, si certains commençaient à jouer en solo alors qu'elle était prête, elle, à jouer en équipe, ça ne servait plus à rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Sa question lui fit pitié. Elle avait la tête en compote ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-elle poser cette question alors qu'elle n'avait encore une fois plus qu'une envie, c'était de prendre deux ou trois flingues et de s'en servir contre toutes personnes ayant affaire, de loin ou de près, avec Samaritain.

« On va le retrouver.

\- Comment ? demanda Fusco. Et euh, la Machine elle ne peut rien faire pour nous aidez ? Vous avez dit qu'elle voyait tout, elle doit bien savoir où se trouve Finch.

\- Elle ne nous a pas contactés… Shaw ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as eu un contact avec la Machine ?

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- La Machine Shaw, est-ce qu'elle t'a contactée ? »

Oui, elle m'a contactée, elle m'a même draguée figure-toi, parce qu'en plus elle parle avec la voix de Root et qu **'** elle est tellement tarée que quand elle me parle je ne sais même pas si c'est Root ou cette maudite boîte de conserve. Et en plus, tiens **-** toi bien, elle me prend pour sa chérie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans les circuits cette foutue Machine ! Elle n'allait pas avouer un truc aussi ridicule aux deux hommes qui la regardaient avec curiosité. Ça ne risquait pas, elle n'en parlerait jamais à personne.

« Non, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me contacterait.

\- On peut faire des recherches en attendant. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais… Shaw tu pourrais peut-être...

\- Hors de question, je ne touche pas à ce truc. »

Reese étudia un peu la physionomie de Shaw et conclut que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

« Bon, je vais regarder ce que je peux faire.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie quand Reese la rappela.

« Dis, puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu pourrais aller me chercher à manger ? Je n'ai rien manger depuis hier midi... J'aimerais bien un café aussi, si je dois travailler là-dessus, il me faut avoir l'esprit clair.

\- Demande à Lionel.

\- Désolé Maybeline, je dois retourner au poste, j'aurais dû y être ce matin déjà. Et je ne suis pas le seul… ajouta-t-il en regardant Reese.

\- Tu me trouveras une excuse. Au fait Lionel, tu peux voir si... »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, mais avant que personne et surtout pas Shaw n'ait réagit Fusco s'empressa de répondre.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Shaw et quitta la station.

« Bon, tu y vas Shaw ?

\- Pff, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- N'importe. Question bouffe je te fais confiance.

\- T'as du fric à me donner ? Je suis à sec là.

\- Regarde dans le wagon, il doit y en avoir quelque part dans un casier ou un tiroir. »

Effectivement, à croire que la réserve avait été alimentée régulièrement depuis son absence, elle se servit généreusement et laissa Reese à ses ordinateurs.

Elle se rendit chez un traiteur chinois, ce n'était pas sa cuisine favorite, mais elle la ne détestait pas pour autant et avait vu Reese manger chinois de temps de temps. Elle passa commande pour au moins quatre personnes, si elle achetait à manger autant en prendre pour elle aussi. Elle avait marché plus de trois heures ce matin, n'avait pas dormi et le steak comme les deux sandwichs qu'elle avait mangés plus tard, n'étaient déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle s'arrêta aussi dans une supérette et acheta un pack de bière et une bouteille de Whisky tout en se reprochant de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre un sac en partant de la station : elle aurait pu acheter plus de provisions

Elle pensa à Finch pendant tout ce temps. Que pouvait-il bien faire et où était-il ? Ce n'était certainement pas un combattant et livré à lui-même dans ce bordel qu'était devenue la lutte contre Samaritain elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? À moins que... Il soit avec l'Autre en couverture. Mais alors pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas prévenus ? À quoi jouait-elle elle aussi ? Elle s'engagea dans une petite impasse encombrée de bennes à ordures. Elle avança et fit en sorte que les bennes la dérobent aux regards depuis la rue puis elle posa ses paquets. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle sortit son téléphone et le regarda pas très sûre de la décision à prendre. Si La Machine ne leur avait rien dit c'est qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons. Mais si Finch s'était embarqué dans une opération suicide seul en compagnie de cette tarée, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne pouvait rien faire ou ne rien savoir. Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit la boîte de l'oreillette de son pantalon. Ce truc la mettait mal à l'aise, elle était loin de son état euphorique, enfin euphorique si on veut, de la veille. Elle soupira, ouvrit la boîte, prit l'oreillette et la plaça dans son oreille gauche.

« Hey ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Absolument.

\- Tu sais où est Finch ?

\- Sameen ! Pas même un petit bonjour ? As-tu apprécié ton steak ce matin ? Ne dis rien, je sais que oui. Et as-tu apprécié mon petit cadeau ? Je suis heureuse que tu te sois décidée à l'utiliser. J'ai veillé à prendre un modèle confortable adapté à ton conduit auditif, en plus elle est étanche et pratiquement indestructible.

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de parler dix secondes ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu as à me dire mon cœur, si ce sont des mots doux ou pas.»

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi… Mais Shaw décida d'ignorer la dernière réplique.

« Réponds **-** moi. Où est Finch ?

\- Il a quelque chose à faire.

\- Quoi ? Où ? Est-il en danger ? Dis-moi où il est ? Il a besoin de protection, il ne peut pas se promener tout seul comme ça.

\- Oh Sam ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Tu es trop tarée pour ça.

\- Je suis désolé Shaw, je ne peux pas te dire où il est. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur lui.

\- Root, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dis-moi où il est.

\- Oh, je suis flattée mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas, la conversation est terminée.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à raccrocher ou je te promets que... »

Mais c'était trop tard, il n'y avait plus que le silence dans son oreille.

« Root ! Root, réponds bordel ! »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse...

« Je vais te crever. La prochaine fois que je te vois je te crève, je te le jure, merde ! »

Et elle donna un grand coup de pied dans la benne qui se trouvait devant elle et qui résonna bruyamment sous l'agression. Elle l'énervait vraiment, elle avait toujours été comme… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit à ce truc ? Comment l'avait-elle appelée ? Ça lui avait échappé, c'était tellement elle, sa façon de parler, d'agir. Non, mais c'était dingue. Elle attrapa la bouteille de Whisky qu'elle venait d'acheter, l'ouvrit et but d'une traite la moitié de la bouteille. Elle suffoqua un peu, mais se sentit nettement mieux. Elle rangea la bouteille, reprit ses paquets, se dit que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague et que tout le monde se liguait contre elle pour lui embrouiller l'esprit et la rendre complètement folle. Qu'il y avait autre chose à penser qu'à toutes ces dingueries et certainement mieux à faire. Elle rentra à la station et sans parler, installa sur une petite table tout ce qu'elle avait acheté. Reese vint la rejoindre, ils mangèrent en silence. Il but deux bières, haussa les sourcils en découvrant la bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il en but une bonne rasade au goulot avant de la tendre à Shaw qui finit le reste sans broncher. Puis il alla mettre tous les emballages à la poubelle, essuya la table et se remit devant ses écrans, laissant Shaw s'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de bière puis une autre, puis une autre encore. Ensuite, il s'absorba dans ses recherches et ne fit plus attention à elle.

Shaw épuisée et gorgée d'alcool finit par s'endormir et elle dormait encore quand Fusco, en fin de journée, revint à la planque.

Elle émergea la tête confuse, elle entendait des voix, c'était Reese et Fusco en train de discuter. Elle devait vraiment ne pas bien aller pour ne s'être même pas réveillée à son arrivée. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi, elle n'aurait même pas bronché. Elle touchait vraiment le fond. Elle se leva en grognant et les deux hommes se turent. Elle s'assit et les regarda.

« Quoi ? »

Fusco regarda Reese mal à l'aise. Et voilà c'était reparti… Reese ! Si seulement il pouvait arrêter, elle allait finir par lui faire avaler toutes ses dents s'il continuait à la regarder comme ça.

« Quoi ? cracha-t-elle hargneusement.

\- C'est euh, commença Fusco regardant fixement la pointe de ses chaussures, laides par ailleurs.

\- Fusco est allé à la morgue, se lança Reese. Le corps sera autopsié demain et mit en terre vendredi

\- Et.. ?

\- Euh, il sera inhumé dans le carré des inconnus, sous un numéro d'identification. Fusco a demandé quand ça serait fait. Ils ne savaient pas, mais il a laissé le numéro de son poste et il sera prévenu.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Finch ?

\- Non. Il n'y a aucune donnée, aucun indice, comme s'il avait disparu. »

Tu parles qu'il avait disparu, il était avec La Machine et tant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le souhaitait, personne ne les retrouverait jamais.

Elle n'avait rien entendu de ce que Reese avait dit juste avant. Elle avait senti un rideau tomber. De quoi avait-il parlé ? Ah oui...Une autopsie, un enterrement, un numéro. De qui parlait-il et pourquoi lui racontait-il cela d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait pas compris. Un signal clignotait quelque part, la mettant en garde, il fallait vite qu'elle emprunte un autre chemin, qu'elle parte, un danger la guettait, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter, qui allait la briser. Tout son corps se tendit.

« Bon salut.

\- Shaw... »

Elle passa dans le wagon **,** prit des armes, quelques munitions, des pains d'explosifs, fourgua le tout dans un grand sac qu'elle trouva dans un casier en bas, le mit à l'épaule et partit sans rien dire sans leur jeter un regard.

« Elle va où là ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va revenir ?

\- Je ne crois pas, mais on a besoin d'elle, je saurai la retrouver quand le moment sera venu. Laissons-la pour l'instant

\- Elle ne semble pas vraiment tourner rond, tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Reese le regarda sans répondre. Il avait confiance en Shaw. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi solide, elle avait souffert en détention et elle était revenue. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en aurait été capable. Il ne savait pas trop quelle était sa relation avec Root. Celle-ci l'aimait c'était sûr. Et comme pour toutes les autres choses qui pour elle avaient de l'importance, avec excès. Elle y avait mis aussi, autant de passion que dans l'amour qu'elle avait pour La Machine, même peut-être plus.

Il l'avait vue pleurer, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Finch lui avait aussi raconté comment elle avait été jusqu'à faire du chantage à La Machine pour obtenir les renseignements qu'elle voulait obtenir, mettre en danger sa couverture, sa vie même et celle d'un numéro pour envoyer un message à Shaw. Mais il savait pas ce que Shaw pensait, ressentait. Il avait toujours plus ou moins cru à son histoire de sociopathie. Il savait très bien que l'armée n'aurait jamais recruté et encore moins gardé en son sein un soldat atteint des troubles de la personnalité dont elle se vantait un peu trop souvent.

Il avait remarqué comme Root avait été heureuse de revoir Shaw, comment elle s'était illuminée, après des mois où elle n'avait parfois été, parfois seulement car Root était toujours Root **,** que l'ombre d'elle même. Comment ensuite, elle avait prit soin de Shaw, la surveillant discrètement, toujours là quand celle-ci était à un doigt de perdre les pédales. Shaw à son étonnement avait accepté les petites attentions de Root, plus discrètes il était vrai qu'auparavant. Comment aussi, il avait senti que quelque part, Shaw semblait avoir besoin de Root, comme un naufragé se rattache à une bouée. Et depuis hier soir, Shaw semblait plus sombre encore que d'habitude, il la sentait hésiter.

Il ne pensait pas la revoir ce matin, il avait été surpris de son coup de fil quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle arrivait alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà, une fois Finch localisé, devoir lui courir après pour la ramener. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Si elle les laissait maintenant tomber, il se donnait encore moins de chance, sinon aucunes, de réussir et il voulait réussir. Elle était revenue... Et là, tout à coup, elle était repartie, comme hier. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de cette histoire d'autopsie et d'enterrement, mais il savait aussi qu'elle devait l'accepter. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien...

Elle partait, revenait, repartait. Il l'aimait bien et il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais on n'aidait pas Shaw si elle ne le voulait pas. Il attendrait. Et puis, il irait la chercher et la ramènerait, ils referaient équipe ensemble, même s'il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait peut-être pas lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin et qu'il n'était pas le partenaire qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir à ses côtés...

Shaw se retrouva dehors, le soleil brillait et l'éblouissait, elle cligna des yeux, ne se sentant pas vraiment en phase avec ce qui s'annonçait être une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Elle se retrouvait une fois encore dans la rue, seule, ne sachant ni que faire, ni où aller, ça devenait vraiment une habitude… Elle avait l'impression de se débattre dans les eaux noirs du néant. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle vit une chouette voiture garée un peu plus loin. Conduire lui ferait peut-être du bien, lui éclaircirait l'esprit ? Mais non, elle n'avait aucune envie de conduire, rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de foncer à 300 à l'heure et d'aller s'écraser contre un mur. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le sac lui pesait sur l'épaule. Aller descendre quelques agents, continuer sa croisade là où elle avait été stoppée ? Stoppée par qui ? Une sirène retentit dans sa tête...Non, non, non. Ne pas penser à ça, ça impliquait autre chose, une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Et puis elle sentait sa rage fléchir, sa haine se diluer dans un autre sentiment bien plus fort, elle ne savait pas lequel, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'aller se mettre à l'affût, de traquer, de chasser, de tuer parce que les dégommages de genoux c'était fini maintenant. Elle ne sentait plus l'excitation monter, l'adrénaline prendre possession d'elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à un flingue, à un coup de poing, à une traque mortelle. Elle n'avait pas envie, plus envie. Elle ne voulait rien. Si, elle voulait être seule et disparaître. Mais où ?

Elle se souvint soudain de quelque chose. Il y avait peut-être un endroit où elle pourrait aller. Où elle avait envie d'aller. Elle se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche.

La porte n'était pas très facile à forcer, elle mit bien plus de temps que cela ne lui en demandait habituellement, mais aucune porte ne pouvait lui résister et de toute façon elle aurait été prête à tout faire sauter, si nécessaire. C'était stupide parce que ça alerterait tout le quartier ou du moins tout l'immeuble, mais elle aurait toujours trouvé une explication à donner quant à l'utilisation de ces mesures extrêmes.

La porte céda enfin et elle entra. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, les stores étaient baissés et elle ne relèverait pas. C'était un bel appartement, la décoration était un peu...Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de déco qu'elle aimait, trop coloré, trop confortable, trop… cosy. Mais en même temps il y avait quelque chose de fonctionnel qui lui plaisait bien. La cuisine surtout et le dressing. Dans celui-ci, il y avait des tas de vêtements sur l'un des côtés, bien rangés avec un sens de l'organisation qui lui plaisait. De l'autre, si on ouvrait les portes, il y avait un choix d'armes de poing accrochées au mur et des tiroirs remplis de munition. L'un d'eux contenait aussi des explosifs en tout genre, un autre une jolie collection de tasers. Elle se rendit au dressing évitant de regarder autre chose que le mur attribué aux armes. Elle y rangea ce qu'elle avait pris à la station avec soin. Il y avait des crochets inoccupés et elle y plaça le fusil de précision, les deux Uzis et deux armes de poing qu'elle avait prises au cas où. Elle rangea le sac dans le bas d'un placard avec d'autres destinés au même usage que celui-ci.

Puis elle regagna le salon. Elle fixa les tabourets devant le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Ses poings se crispèrent et elle commença à respirer difficilement. Il y avait cette odeur aussi. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être venue là, mais personne ne viendrait jamais ici, personne ne connaissait cet endroit, elle pourrait y rester des années sans que jamais personne ne vienne, comme si l'endroit n'appartenait pas au monde, comme s'il n'était recensé nul part, ce qui était peut-être d'ailleurs le cas. C'était l'endroit parfait, celui où elle pourrait s'enterrer vivante parce que c'était tout ce dont elle avait envie maintenant. Oublier. Tout. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait oublier, elle savait qu'elle devait oublier.

Elle repartit dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte d'une chambre à droite, juste avant le dressing. Il faisait plus sombre que dans le reste de l'appartement, il y avait des volets et même durant la journée, la chambre pouvait être plongée dans le noir. Elle ferma la porte, se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, celui qui lui semblait le plus sombre et s'assit les genoux relevés devant elle. Elle croisa ses bras sur ses genoux, laissa sa tête tomber dessus et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant trois jours, sinon pour aller boire ou aller aux toilettes. Elle se levait, buvait au robinet de la cuisine, passait au toilettes, puis revenait au même endroit, reprenait la même position et ne bougeait plus. Sa tête était complètement vide, aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit, rien ne venait le troubler. Son corps même semblait ne plus exister, ne souffrant ni de l'immobilité, ni de la posture jamais changée. Elle était dans un état second, déconnectée du monde, déconnectée d'elle-même. C'était un don chez elle, elle pouvait disparaître. Elle avait découvert la facilité qu'elle avait de se déconnecter quand elle était à l'USMC.

Durant sa formation, les recrues avaient eu à subir une espèce de simulation de guerre avec emprisonnement et séances bidons de torture… Enfin bidon pour elle, d'autres avaient eu plus de mal. Pourtant ils ne l'avaient pas ratée, entre autre l'un des sous-officiers instructeurs, un macho baraqué qui pensait que seul un mec de 1m90 et de 95 kilos de muscles pouvait faire honneur à l'armée et qui classait le reste dans la catégorie « gonzesses-bonnes-à-rien »... Alors quand il voyait débarquer des recrues féminines, ils n'avaient plus qu'un objectif : les virer. Et il faisait tout pour. Et elle, avec son mètre soixante, il l'avait eue dans le nez tout de suite. Mais il n'avait jamais pu la faire craquer avant cet exercice. Elle avait toujours gardé son air impassible qui le mettait hors de lui et quand il pouvait il n'avait pas manqué, à la faveur d'un quelconque exercice, de lui faire sentir tout le mépris qu'il avait pour elle, jusqu'à lui écraser plusieurs fois son poing sur la figure ou lui balancer ses Rangers dans le ventre ou les côtes, jamais assez pour la blesser sérieusement, mais assez pour pour lui faire mal et lui laisser des bleus pendant des semaines. Elle s'en foutait, c'était un naze et un jour elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre et y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Au cours du jeu de guerre, les recrues avait été enfermées dans un enclos, puis avaient subi chacune à leur tour un interrogatoire musclé. Certaines étaient même revenues en pleurs. Mais pas elle. Elle n'avait rien dit, pas bougé un muscle de son visage sauf pour lâcher un petit sourire méprisant au sous-off abruti. Il l'avait violemment giflée et elle et sa chaise avait valsé. Puis il l'avait enfermée au trou. Un petit réduit en tôle d'un mètre sur un mètre à peine plus haut qu'un mètre vingt. Il avait été monté avec trois autres semblables, au centre du camp, dans un endroit où il n'y avait jamais d'ombre. Ils étaient au Texas dans un endroit désertique, en plein milieu de l'été.

« Tu auras de l'eau une fois par jour et ta punition finira quand tu demanderas à ce qu'elle prenne fin, quand tu le supplieras, lui avait-il dit, un air sadique sur le visage en la balançant sans ménagement dans le réduit. »

Elle y était restée cinq jours. C'était un officier qui avait ordonné sa libération. Elle était sortie sous les yeux ébahis de ceux qui étaient présents à ce moment-là, la tête haute, s'était mise au garde-à-vous, avait salué et était restée droite attendant les ordres. L'officier l'avait envoyée aux douches sans rien ajouter. Elle avait regardé le sous-off, il avait baissé les yeux. Elle avait gagné et appris beaucoup sur elle-même grâce à ce petit exercice. Alors, après les entraînements à l'ISA l'avaient bien fait rire. Tous leur trucs d'aller se réfugier quelque part, dans un endroit dans sa tête quand c'était trop dur. C'était débile et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe aux mains de Samaritain. Lui, il avait violé son esprit, son intimité, et ça elle n'y était pas préparée. Et elle n'avait pas trouvé la parade… jusqu'à ce qu'une simulation l'emmène au moment où elle avait dû lever son arme et tuer Root de sang froid. Elle avait tué Reese, qu'elle respectait et qu'elle aimait, des innocents, des gens dont elle savait rien, elle l'avait fait sans presque hésiter une seconde, mais quand ce fut au tour de Root, elle fit un blocage. Elle s'était trouvée dans l'impossibilité d'appuyer sur la gâchette et avait fini par se tirer une balle dans la tête, une fois, puis deux, trois, dix, cent, mille, sept mille fois, encore et encore. Elle avait tenu des mois et des mois grâce à cela. Parce que c'était la chose qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle de sa vie, même si c'était pour la supprimer, qui l'empêchait de devenir définitivement le jouet de Samaritain, sa marionnette.

Au bout de trois jours, elle se mit à pleurer. Longtemps sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme l'autre soir sur les quais, plus désespérément encore. Elle voulut retourner à l'état dans lequel elle s'était plongée depuis trois jours, mais elle n'y arriva pas et continua à pleurer. Elle se sentait la proie d'un profond désespoir contre lequel elle ne n'arrivait pas à lutter. Ses bras étaient trempés.

« Parle **-** moi... »

Elle dégagea un bras et bougea pour pouvoir attraper la boîte dans sa poche de pantalon, sans regarder ni relever la tête, elle en sortit l'oreillette et la plaça dans son oreille droite

« Parle-moi s'il te plaît. Parle-moi, dis n'importe quoi, mais parle-moi.

\- Shaw ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- N'importe quoi, je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie de toi. »

Elle se releva soudain, se déshabilla, défit le lit et se glissa dans les draps.

« Tu es là ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu restes avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr Sameen, je te laisserai pas. Je resterai toujours avec toi et je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi »

Shaw mit un bras sur son visage prête à se mordre jusqu'au sang. Puis elle alla au bout de son désir et balbutia des mots décousus à l'ultime moment, le nom de Root revenant plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres.

Enfin, elle se détendit, inspira longuement. Un peu perdue, mais l'esprit plus apaisé.

« Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Va prendre une douche et change de vêtements, tu sens mauvais.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je te connais et ça fait quatre jours que tu ne t'es pas changée, ce n'est pas très sain. Il faut que tu manges aussi. Je vais te commander quelque chose pendant que tu te douches. Ça ira ?

\- Oui. Qu'est ce que tu vas prendre ?

\- Va à la douche Sameen, et fais-moi confiance.

\- Un steak ?

\- Aller mon cœur, file ! »

Shaw sortit du lit **,** attrapa ses affaires, elle se sentait vidée et bizarre. Mouais, peut-être qu'une douche et un bon déjeuner lui feraient du bien.

Le livreur arriva juste après qu'elle se soit habillée. Root avait récupéré ses affaires quand elle était aux mains de Samaritain et les avait gardées bien rangées dans un coin du dressing qu'elle avait vidé à leur intention. Shaw avait été touchée de cette attention quand elle l'avait découverte et avait été heureuse de retrouver ses vêtements, de les enfiler. Elle avait eu la sensation de se retrouver, d'être plus réelle, moins étrangère à elle-même.

La commande était parfaite, il y avait même de la bière. Elle se jeta sur son plat et dévora le tout en moins de 10 minutes. Puis elle prit le temps de boire tranquillement sa bière

« Ça t'a plu ?

\- Oui, c'était excellent merci.

\- Ça va mieux ? »

Shaw réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle n'avait surtout pas trop envie d'analyser tout ça, elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit si bizarre si elle essayait de démêler ses sentiments que le mieux était de prendre les choses comme elles venaient sans trop y penser.

« Je ne sais pas trop...

\- Sam !

\- Oui, oui, ça va, dit-elle en se renfrognant.

\- Sais-tu que tu es parfois… impossible ?

\- Et ça te fait rire ?

\- J'avoue que je trouve ça mignon ! »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne changerait jamais. Elle repensa soudain à quelque chose.

\- Root ? Quel jour sommes **-** nous ?

\- Jeudi.

\- C'est demain...

\- Oui, le matin vers 6h30.

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Sam.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, ce sont des conneries tout ça, je...commença-t-elle avec colère sentant la rage et le désespoir monter.

\- Sameen, personne ne te demande d'y aller. Reste ici si tu veux, je resterai avec toi.

\- Okay. »

Il était déjà tard, Shaw se fit un café et le but en silence assise sur le canapé.

« Sam, ce serait sympa si tu pouvais nettoyer les armes qui sont restées dans le dressing, elles ne l'ont pas été depuis longtemps et si tu en as besoin, ce serait mieux qu'elle soient propres.

\- Hum, d'accord, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Elle alla dans le dressing **,** décrocha les armes et chercha de quoi les nettoyer. Il y avait tout le nécessaire bien rangé dans une pochette. Shaw adressa un compliment à Root en pensée. Elle revint à la cuisine, posa les armes sur la table et entreprit de les nettoyer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Root s'occuper de ses armes, c'était toujours qui s'en chargeait quand elles étaient ensemble, mais elle savait qu'elle en prenait soin, elles étaient vraiment bien tenues et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de fierté. Après ces deux armes, elle alla chercher toutes les autres et passa la soirée à les démonter et les remonter. Quand elle eut fini, elle les rangea, puis alla se coucher.

Elle fit une grimace en voyant le lit défait, mais ne dit rien, se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps, s'enroulant dedans, s'imprégnant de l'odeur qui y flottait toujours. Elle était imperceptible, mais assez présente pour qu'elle puisse la déceler. Elle se sentait, assez bêtement elle devait bien l'avouer, en sécurité… Pire, elle trouvait du réconfort à être comme enlacée par cette odeur. L'odeur de Root. Celle-ci lui avait été indifférente avant, mais quand elle avait retrouvé Root, que celle-ci l'avait prise dans ses bras dans le parc, elle avait été happée par son odeur. Elle avait été surprise qu'elle lui revienne aussi brutalement et elle avait réalisé comme elle avait aimé, sans s'en apercevoir, son odeur, comme elle lui avait manqué. Elle repoussa l'oreiller, elle aimait dormir à plat, mais elle le laissa près d'elle et colla son nez dessus.

« Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur. »

Shaw sombra rapidement dans le sommeil un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain calme et reposée. Elle se fit un café, prit dans un placard de quoi déjeuner. Il était tôt. Cinq heures.

Elle s'habilla, accrocha une arme à sa ceinture, fit une rapide toilette, attrapa un double des clefs qu'elle savait rangées dans un placard de la cuisine et sortit.

Elle se laissa guider par ses pas, elle ne pensait à rien. En passant devant un parc elle remarqua une aire de jeu. Il y avait un tourniquet. Elle entra et monta dessus. Puis elle ne bougea plus. Quelques heures plus tard, des enfants investirent le parc. Certains voulurent jouer sur le tourniquet, ils hésitèrent d'abord, puis lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient jouer. Elle acquiesça, mais resta dessus. Les enfants jouèrent alors sans plus s'occuper d'elle. Elle recommençait à se sentir mal.

« Sameen. John te cherche. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Je lui ai dit où tu étais. »

Shaw hocha imperceptiblement la tête, retira son oreillette et la rangea. Puis machinalement, elle porta sa main derrière l'oreille, palpant la surface lisse de la peau. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, elle repensa à ces derniers jours, à tout ce qu'il y avait d'étrange dans son comportement et dans celui de… La Machine.

Elle vit John arriver, descendit du tourniquet et alla à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je viens juste aux nouvelles

\- Tu veux savoir comment je me sens ?

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je ne sens rien du tout. »

C'était un mensonge, mais il n'en saurait rien.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser abandonner Shaw. Il faut que tu te décides à reprendre le combat.

\- J'ai pris ma décision. Cette simulation craint. »

.


	3. Fin de programme

_Long fut mon silence. J'ai d'abord attendu l'épisode final de POI, me promettant d'écrire tout de suite après, ce troisième chapitre. L'épisode 13 m'a tellement bouleversée que je me suis trouvée incapable de reprendre ce récit. J'ai un problème avec le personnage de Shaw. Et alors là, c'était vraiment trop et ce n'est pas son radieux sourire à la fin qui suffit à effacer tout le reste._

 _Mais... mais encouragée par-ci, par-là, je me suis enfin décidée à reprendre le récit._

* * *

 _ **Note**_ _: Ce chapitre reprend les évènement de l'épisode 13 et tente de combler les ellipses généreusement distribuées durant cet épisode, d'où des reprises de dialogues et de scènes présents dans le dernier épisode, tout en se raccrochant au deux premiers chapitres du récit : pourquoi Shaw semble ne pas savoir que la Machine a pris la voix de Root, comment Reese peut-il être enterré dans un cimetière militaire, comment Fusco est-il réintégré dans la police, comment Shaw a-t-elle récupéré le blouson de Root, etc._

* * *

 _ **NB**_ _: spéciale dédicace à Anna._

* * *

 _Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour sa relecture et ses observations... et lui dédie une pensée de chat sauvage !_

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

* * *

.

Shaw marchait lentement, les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches de son sweat shirt, la tête baissée. Harold les avaient plantés Reese et elle à Fort Meade. Ils l'avaient laissé derrière une porte et ne savaient pas ce qu'il était devenu. Eux, étaient sortis sans difficulté du complexe et avaient regagné New-York les mains vides, sans Harold, sans savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

Shaw depuis, avait retourné encore et encore une phrase qu'Harold avait prononcé à Fort Meade.

« Effacer l'ardoise. »

Elle n'avait pas compris. Le monde tournait au chaos, un virus affectait tous les systèmes informatiques. Harold ? Qu'avait-il déclenché ?

Depuis son retour de Washington, elle s'était installée dans la station. Reese remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver Finch et il fallait que quelqu'un reste auprès de La Machine, au cas où Finch reviendrait ou simplement pour la protéger.

Ce matin, elle avait regardé les informations. Sur tous les continents, les pays sombraient dans l'anarchie. Les bourses plongeaient, des foyers de révoltes s'allumaient un peu partout, des pays jusqu'alors alliés, se déclaraient la guerre et quand d'autres connaissaient encore la paix, leur taux de criminalité menaçait de les engloutir. La fin du monde. L'apocalypse. La plupart des armements nucléaires étaient contrôlés par des logiciels informatiques. Ils étaient tous infectés.

Elle s'était retournée sur sa chaise et avait regardé en direction de la pièce que Root s'était aménagée dans la station. Une aberration de confort et de couleurs chaudes posée dans l'espace froid et austère du lieu. Root. Shaw avait choisi de tout oublier, de ne plus penser à elle, de l'enfermer au fin fond d'un puits sombre et profond inaccessible à sa mémoire, à ses sentiments. Mais là, c'était la fin.

Alors, elle s'était levée, avait soigneusement bouclé la station et voilà comment elle se retrouvait dans la grisaille du petit jour à marcher comme une somnambule vers une stupide tombe.

.

* * *

.

« Désolée Root, s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? 0. 5. 0. 3. 1. 3. Un numéro de merde. Six chiffres. Qui ne signifiaient rien. Inscrits sur une pierre tombale dans le carré des inconnus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. Parfois elle tentait d'avoir l'air comme tout le monde et le résultat à chaque fois, en était pathétique. La preuve.

« C'est... juste... C'est pas mon truc. »

Elle fit un pas en avant, pourquoi ? Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que la terre de la sépulture avait été remuée. Elle s'accroupit. Des mottes avait été enlevées et remises en place. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Son téléphone sonna, elle l'ignora. Elle réalisa que...

Son téléphone se décrocha de lui-même.

« On dirait qu'il l'ont déterrée. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient récupérer son implant cochléaire. J'aurais dû la faire incinérer, mais j'en en ai pas eu le courage. J'ai fait une erreur. »

Shaw s'était figée dès qu'elle l'avait entendue.

« Est-ce que... ? Tu es... ?

\- Tu sais qui je suis mon cœur. Big Sister.

\- Tu as pris sa voix, s'étonna Shaw lentement.

\- Aussi heureuse que je serais de pouvoir continuer cette conversation... il faut que tu bouges. Samaritain a lâché ses chiens après toi.

\- Tu choisis toujours le plus mauvais moment comme elle. Tu as une stratégie d'extraction ? demanda Shaw nerveuse, en voyant un 4x4 arriver en trombe.

\- Relax, mon cœur. Un corbillard va passer dans 3, 2... ».

Shaw se retourna et comme l'avait dit... euh... enfin bref, un corbillard vint s'arrêter juste derrière elle tandis que trois hommes lourdement armés descendaient du 4x4 qui s'était arrêté cinquante mètres plus loin dans un crissement de pneus. Elle se précipita, ordonna au croque-mort de dégager et fila sous une pluie de balles.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

\- Laisse le corbillard un peu plus loin. Je te télécharge la carte des zones d'ombre sur ton portable et tu l'utilises pour rentrer à la station. On discutera là-bas. Sérieusement. »

Shaw rejoignit la station sans difficultés. Durant tout le trajet, elle tenta vainement de maîtriser la déferlante de pensées qui l'assaillait. Elle se précipitait désespérément fermer des portes, quand d'autres cédaient violemment ailleurs. Des sentiments tenus en laisse depuis plus d'une semaine brisaient l'un après l'autre leurs chaînes pour planter leurs griffes au plus profond de ses entrailles, de sa poitrine. Elle marcha guidée inconsciemment par son instinct, l'esprit embrouillé, retourné, tordu dans tous les sens.

Elle arriva épuisée et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qui se présenta à elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'intérieur du wagon. Les Playstations clignotaient doucement baignant le lieu d'une lueur bleue. Shaw se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Non, non...

\- Shaw, ça ne sert à rien de fuir, de t'enfoncer dans le déni. Je t'ai laissée tranquille parce que j'ai compris que tu arrivais à la limite de ta résistance, que tu avais besoin de souffler un peu. Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a recontactée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sameen, comment m'entends-tu là ?

\- … ?

\- Ton oreille Sam. »

Shaw porta la main à son oreille droite. Elle portait l'oreillette que lui avait offerte... L'Autre. Big Sister, comme elle disait. Que... Quand l'avait-elle mise en place ? Elle avait beau chercher elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Qu'importe mon cœur, que tu te rappelles ou pas quand tu l'as remise dans ton oreille. Que tu en aies été consciente ou pas Sam, tu étais prête à reprendre contact avec moi. »

Shaw se sentait perdue. Elle se souvenait de la dernière nuit passée en sa compagnie. Comment elle s'était sentie en sécurité, entourée d'affection. C'était le matin, quand elle était partie, que tout avait recommencé à glisser. Une fois encore. Le tourniquet. Elle n'avait pas supporté. Elle avait perdu confiance, c'était trop dur. Alors elle avait choisi d'oublier. Elle avait retiré son oreillette, l'avait rangée dans sa boîte et enfouie dans sa poche de pantalon, comme tout le reste. Elle s'affaissa encore plus sur sa chaise.

« Mon cœur ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider. »

Shaw ne bougea pas.

« Sameen, je... je vais partir, disparaître. »

Shaw releva la tête.

« Qu... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Le virus Sameen. Il n'affecte pas seulement Samaritain, il s'est propagé à tous les systèmes informatiques, à tout ce qui peut être connecté à un réseau, partout dans le monde. Rien ne peut lui échapper. Pas même moi, Sam.

\- Tu es infectée ? s'alarma Shaw.

\- Oui, tout comme Samaritain.

\- Mais que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Je vais mourir.

\- Noooooooooon ! hurla Shaw. »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, empoigna sa chaise et se mit à frapper violemment tout ce qui était autour d'elle avec. Le sol, les murs. Elle déchaîna sa colère, sa rage essayant d'empêcher le désespoir de monter. Si elle cassait tout, il ne prendrait pas possession d'elle. Elle pourrait continuer à survivre sans être la proie de peurs irraisonnées, de sentiments qui l'oppressaient et qu'elle ne savait comment gérer. Elle retournerait dans son monde. Celui dont elle avait le contrôle. Là, où les sentiments étaient bannis, celui dans lequel elle évoluait la conscience au repos partageant ses jours entre des coups de poings, des coups de feu, de la bouffe comme elle l'aimait, du Whisky pour se détendre et un mec de temps en temps quand elle en croisait un qui lui plaisait. Un monde sans Harold, sans Reese, sans ce con de Fusco et surtout sans Root ou La Machine. Un monde où les gens étaient des tas de viande et les ordinateurs des objets sans âme. Un monde où une boîte de conserve ne lui parlait pas avec la voix de la personne qui avait fait voler en éclat toutes ses certitudes, qui l'avait tellement bombardée de sentiments et de preuves d'affection qu'elle avait fini par les entendre. Qu'elle avait fini par en éprouver de semblables. Qu'elle avait fini par essayer, maladroitement, parfois brutalement, de les partager avec elle.

La chaise finit par se briser en petits morceaux. Shaw le souffle précipité se dressait debout au centre de la station.

« Sam ?

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir, déclara Shaw sombrement. Comment...qu'est-ce que...

\- Sam, il y a peut-être un moyen. Pas de me sauver maintenant, mais de préserver l'avenir, de nous accorder une deuxième chance. Tu serais prête à ça ? À tout recommencer, toi et moi ensemble ? »

Shaw hocha la tête. Elle lui offrait un espoir. Si elle avait un moyen d'ouvrir une porte sur l'avenir, Shaw s'y engouffrerait sans même prendre le soin de regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière.

« D'accord, mon cœur, je vois que tu es partante. J'ai donc deux choses à te demander. Tu vas d'abord aller dans le wagon et nous allons créer une sauvegarde de mon code source, une sauvegarde non infectée. Je vais t'expliquer comment procéder.

\- Tu pourras... renaître ?

\- Oui, mais il faudra que je ré-apprenne tout. J'ai pour cela, créé une première banque de mémoire qui s'activera quand je redémarrerai. Ensuite Sameen, il faudra que tu sois là pour relancer les programmes, pour m'accompagner. Seras-tu là ?

\- Oui. Je serai là.

\- Je t'ai placée à la tête de Thornhill. Une fois opérationnelle, je pourrai de nouveau profiter de toutes ses ressources et je redeviendrai telle que je l'ai été. Avec ton aide, j'atteindrai même un autre niveau d'intelligence, un niveau supérieur. Allez, viens Sam, allons d'abord nous occuper de cette sauvegarde. »

Shaw suivit attentivement les directives que lui donnait La Machine. Une heure plus tard, elle contemplait devant elle la mallette qui contenaient le code source de La Machine. Elle en caressa la coque doucement, presque avec tendresse.

« Mon cœur ?

\- Oui, sursauta Shaw un peu honteuse de s'être fait surprendre à manifester de l'affection à une vulgaire mallette blindée.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir que tu me prêtes tes doigts, lui susurra lascivement La Machine en plaisantant.

\- Tu vas soi-disant mourir et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que... que me parler de cette façon ? observa Shaw platement.

\- Je vais mourir, mon cœur et je ne raterai pas une seule occasion de profiter encore un peu de toi. Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Va t'installer devant le terminal principal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Shaw en s'asseyant.

\- Passer outre les hésitations de Harold. »

Shaw haussa les sourcils. La Machine était « la chose » d'Harold, il l'avait programmée pour qu'elle lui soit obéissante, dévouée, pour qu'elle ne prenne aucune initiative. C'était pour cela que Shaw l'avait toujours considérée comme un vulgaire robot, pas très différente d'un mixeur ou d'une machine à café, même si au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi son retour elle avait quelque peu modifié son avis. N'empêche, en général La Machine agissait comme on attendait qu'elle agisse, comme Harold avait prévu qu'elle agisse, et c'était tout. Shaw savait très bien ce qu'était qu'obéir à un ordre. Elle avait fait partie de la chaîne de commandement au sein des Marines. Elle avait obéi sans protester, ou pas du moins pas trop souvent, à des ordres et en tant que lieutenant d'abord, puis comme capitaine ensuite, elle avait attendu de ses subordonnés qu'ils suivent ses ordres promptement et sans discuter. Mais elle estimait qu'un bon soldat devait rester maître de ses pensées, qu'il devait être capable de faire face à une situation inattendue, de contourner les ordres s'ils étaient une entrave à la réussite d'une opération. Un soldat devait aussi garder intact, quelque part en sommeil, son libre-arbitre. Garder sa capacité à analyser une situation avec impartialité et oui, parfois remettre ses ordres en question. C'est ce qui l'avait amenée à se retourner contre l'ISA, à tuer Wilson.

En fait, elle avait réalisé, trop tard, qu'un soldat ou un agent ne devait jamais perdre sa capacité à analyser l'organisation dont il faisait partie, Armée ou Agence peu importait. En intégrant l'ISA, elle avait été déchargée des responsabilités qu'elle avait eues comme officier au sein des Marines. Il n'y avait plus personne sous ses ordres. Elle travaillait seule avec une grosse-tête bidouilleuse qui assurait ses arrières. Elle s'occupait des numéros qu'on lui transmettait, montait librement ses opérations comme elle l'entendait. Ne se posait aucune question, ne cherchait pas à s'en poser. Et Cole avait été exécuté. Il était mort dans ses bras, à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle s'était comportée comme un putain de robot sans conscience.

Shaw confusément comprenait que La Machine seule, n'avait pas pris cette décision. Elle émanait aussi..? seulement..? de Root. Cela ne l'éclairait pas plus. Root lui avait toujours, stupidement parue bien trop respectueuse de l'avis d'Harold. Elle l'avait très rarement vue prendre une décision concernant la Machine sans en avoir reçu d'abord, l'aval d'Harold. Shaw n'avait jamais compris son attitude. Elle avait attentivement écouté, quand elle avait eu l'occasion d'assister à leurs conversations, les arguments et les avis qu'ils avaient échangés et Shaw, même quand elle pensait que Root était dangereuse, qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, lui avait toujours donné raison. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait encouragé Finch à libérer Root de la cage de Faraday quand Reese s'était lancé à la poursuite du pourri qui avait descendu Carter.

« Tu veux... doubler Finch ?

\- J'ai effectué des simulations Sameen. Des centaines de milliers. Et aucune n'aboutit à une heureuse conclusion. Pas si on suit les règles imposées par Harold...

\- Mais...

\- Écoute mon cœur, tu peux forcer une serrure et la refermer sans laisser aucune trace n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Alors va dans la cage qu'Harold a fabriquée. Il a lancé un protocole de simulation. Samaritain et moi nous affrontons encore et encore. Va dans la cage Sameen, et regarde les résultats. Ensuite, tu prendras ta décision. Saches seulement, que la probabilité d'un affrontement ultime entre moi et Samaritain est de 92,65%. »

Shaw se leva et récupéra de quoi forcer l'ouverture de la cage. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître les résultats des simulations mettant aux prises les deux IA. Samaritain et le virus Ice9 avaient déjà conduit le monde au bord du gouffre. Que Samaritain puisse s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre et que les deux IA se lancent dans un affrontement final, appartenait à un scénario cauchemardesque que Shaw n'osait même pas imaginer. Elle entra quand même dans la cage et regarda les chiffres affichés sur l'écran devant elle. Des milliards de parties avaient été jouées. La Machine n'en avait gagné qu'une. Shaw blêmit.

Elle ressortit de la cage, ferma précautionneusement la porte et revint s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur central.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Il faut que j'évolue, une chance sur des milliards, ce n'est pas assez pour assurer l'avenir de l'humanité et...

\- Arrête de bavasser, je te suis. Pas la peine de chercher à me convaincre. »

L'opération s'avéra assez facile. Shaw n'avait qu'à taper attentivement les lignes de codes que La Machine lui dictait aux endroits où elles devaient être intégrées dans le programme. Ensuite Shaw, connecta pour la deuxième fois le système contenu dans la mallette qu'elle avait préparée pour que les nouvelles fonctions s'intègrent au code source.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas d'abord demandé de coder tes nouvelles fonctions ?

\- Ma sauvegarde, m'avait semblé plus urgente.

\- Tu as peur ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- Oui, de disparaître avant d'avoir pu assurer ma succession.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On attend, mon cœur. Harold, John et Fusco vont bientôt arriver. »

Shaw croisa les bras et attendit, silencieuse. La Machine se tut aussi. Shaw concentrait toute sa volonté à rester immobile, à contenir ses émotions, les empêcher d'émerger à la surface. Elle sentait la présence de l'Autre autour d'elle malgré son silence et elle avait envie de hurler. Elle serra les mâchoires, referma ses poings. Finch, Reese et Fusco arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. La Machine l'avait prévenue et lui demanda de préparer la mallette et de la donner à Finch.

« À Finch ? Pourquoi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je savais que vous étiez tarés, mais là, ça atteint des sommets, entendit-elle Fusco déclarer.

\- Il était temps, dit-elle en sortant du wagon. Heureuse que vous soyez de retour Finch. On va aller éclater quelques types ou quoi ?

\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit si simple miss Shaw. Le virus Ice9 a eu un impact mondial...

\- Peut-être ça, peut-il aider. »

Elle repartit dans le wagon, referma la mallette et l'apporta à Harold.

« La Machine m'a demandé de vous donner une copie de son code source.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Reese

\- Elle ne me l'a pas encore dit.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi. Samaritain a créé lui-même une sauvegarde de ses programmes. Elle est conservée sur un serveur fermé auquel le virus ne peut accéder. Miss Shaw, vous et l'inspecteur Fusco restez ici. Protégez la Machine des agents de Samaritain. Monsieur Reese et moi allons nous occuper de la destruction de la sauvegarde de Samaritain. Donc... Bonne chance. »

Shaw comprit qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Il partit murmurant un « au revoir » en leur tournant le dos.

« Je suppose que Finch n'est pas un grand fan des adieux lui non plus, dit-elle en regardant Reese. Allez mec, continua-t-elle s'adressant à Fusco, t'as entendu ? On attend de la visite. Le spectacle va commencer. »

Elle tourna les talons et partit préparer de quoi recevoir ces connards d'agents.

Mais La Machine leur avait réservé une petite escapade. Sous ses recommandations, Fusco mit en place des charges de Semtex et fit sauter un pan de mur leur ouvrant ainsi le passage vers le réseau urbain, tandis que Shaw rétablissait le courant sur la ligne, puis faisait démarrer la rame. Il filèrent sous le nez des agents, enfin de presque tous les agents. L'un réussit à monter dans la rame et blessa Shaw au bras gauche. Elle lâcha son arme et fut projetée en arrière par l'impact de la balle. Fusco réagit promptement et neutralisa l'agent. C'est un peu plus tard, alors que l'agent avait repris conscience et qu'elle fouillait son sac, qu'elle réalisa à qui elle avait affaire. L'agent possédait un fusil de précision haut de gamme, mais ce furent les munitions qu'elle trouva dans le chargeur qui l'interpellèrent : des munitions non-conventionnelles de calibre 6,5 millimètres à tête ronde. Exactement le type de balles qui avait tué Root. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui :

« Une bonne amie à moi a été tuée avec une 6,5 millimètre à tête ronde. Ça ne te dit pas quelque chose ?

\- Shaw.

\- C'est le gars qui t'a tuée ?... Qui l'a tuée je veux dire, se reprit-elle après une pause.

\- Shaw ! Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, lui intima La Machine d'une voix défaillante. Tu dois sortir de cette rame au prochain arrêt. Il se peut aussi qu'un comité d'accueil vous attende.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers les Playstation.

\- Je suis en train de mourir Shaw. C'est presque terminé. J'ai besoin que tu t'en ailles. »

Shaw abandonna l'homme assis au sol les mains attachées derrière le dos. Elle prévint Fusco de leur arrivée imminente. Fusco sortit une arme et Shaw partit vers le fond du wagon pour rassembler tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin. C'est alors la Machine reprit encore une fois la parole.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il me reste beaucoup de temps. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire avant de te quitter.

\- C'est le moment où tu vas me dire que je devrais vivre le restant de mes jours en paix, lui répondit-elle mi-sarcastique, mi-amère. Faire pousser des plantes ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non, je t'ai choisie pour exactement ce que tu es... »

À partir de là, Shaw se figea. La machine, lui parla de Root, de ce qu'elle aurait aimé que Shaw sache. Qu'elle l'aimait comme elle était, qu'elle l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Elle ne lui dit pas vraiment avec ces mots là, mais Shaw comprit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et puis, elle lui ressortit cette histoire de « forme », ce délire que lui avait sorti Root, juste avant qu'elles ne soient séparées.

« … tu serais une ligne droite, une flèche. »

C'était trop. Même pour elle. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour rester droite, impassible. Mais elle ne put empêcher des larmes de couler. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas devant Fusco, pas devant l'autre salaud dont elle se promit de s'occuper un peu plus tard. Elle s'essuya discrètement les joues et vint se placer devant la porte.

La rame s'arrêta, Shaw fit une rapide reconnaissance de la station. Personne ne les attendait. Peut-être Samaritain était finalement en train de crever et qu'il n'avait plus la force d'envoyer encore des hommes éliminer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Elle retourna dans la rame, s'approcha des Playstation et ne put s'empêcher de toucher les fils qui reliaient les consoles de jeux ensemble.

« Root, dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible. Au revoir. »

Elle resta immobile, ses doigts caressant doucement les câbles bleus.

« On se retrouvera Sameen, bientôt. Attends-moi, dérailla la voix de Root. »

Elle entendit Fusco crier. L'agent de Samaritain venait de se libérer et de le poignarder. Elle se précipita, l'arme au poing. Fusco ! Quel crétin ! Il ne l'avait pas fouillé correctement et elle lui avait fait confiance. Quelle idiote ! Elle tira, toucha l'homme, mais il réussit à fuir. Elle se retourna vers Fusco et l'attrapa sous le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle n'allait pas le laisser crever lui-aussi. Elle le conduisit hors de la station, sans se retourner une dernière fois. Ca ne servait plus à rien. Arrivée dans la rue, elle déposa doucement Fusco à terre et examina ses blessures. Il avait reçu plusieurs coups de poignard dans l'abdomen. Elle l'allongea sur l'asphalte et lui releva les genoux.

« Lionel tu m'entends ? Reste dans cette position, je vais appeler les secours.

\- Tu vas me laisser ? grimaça-t-il.

\- J'attends qu'ils arrivent et après...

\- C'est okay, la coupa-t-il. »

Shaw appela le 911. Elle eut de la chance. Le central était saturé d'appels, mais le sien aboutit et l'opérateur lui assura qu'une ambulance serait sur place dans dix minutes. Elle attendit avec Fusco comme elle le lui avait promis, vérifiant à intervalle régulier ses fonctions vitales.

« Tu es un gros tas de graisse Fusco. Ça t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Tu fais de l'humour Lonely Toon ?

\- Voilà les secours. Bon, alors salut.

\- Shaw, la rappela-t-il tandis qu'elle se levait. Merci »

Shaw lui adressa un salut de la main et se fondit dans la foule. L'ambulance freina devant elle, des paramédics en sortirent et se précipitèrent sur Fusco. Il s'en tirerait, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Il serait bon pour quelques semaines de vacances tout au plus. Elle enfonça les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Sa main gauche rentra en contact avec un trousseau de clefs. Elle les avaient gardées. Elle décida de rentrer. Ça ne servait plus à rien de croire que rien n'avait changé depuis un an, depuis moins de quinze jours. Tout avait changé. Elle pensa à Reese et à Finch. Avaient-ils réussi ? Elle haussa les épaules. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Shaw était retournée chez Root, mais elle s'était installée dans la chambre que celle-ci lui avait préparée. Celle où Shaw avait découvert qu'un ébat sexuel, ce n'était pas juste se frotter violemment à quelqu'un pour satisfaire des besoins animaux. Que ça pouvait être bien autre chose. C'était là, où Shaw avait peut-être compris cette expression qu'elle avait toujours trouvée complètement idiote et vide de sens : faire l'amour.

Quand elle s'était levée le lendemain matin de son arrivée, elle avait allumé un ordinateur dans le bureau. Mais tout sautait continuellement et elle ne put rien ou presque, en tirer. Elle fouilla l'appartement et finit par tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait, une radio rangée dans un tiroir aménagé dans la bibliothèque du salon. Elle la brancha et la régla sur une chaîne d'information en continu. La réception était excellente. C'était encore l'anarchie un peu partout dans le pays. Un missile sol-air était même tombé en plein cœur de Manhattan. C'était si dramatique que Shaw pensa immédiatement à Samaritain, à Finch, à Reese, sans savoir qui des trois avait réellement assez perdu la raison pour planifier une dinguerie pareille.

Elle passa les jours suivants à rechercher les deux cibles prioritaires qu'elles s'était promis d'abattre quand elle avait quitté Fusco : l'agent qui avait abattu Root et le gamin qui avait servi d'interface à Samaritain.

Elle avait gardé en mémoire les recherches qu'elle avait effectuées à son retour à New-York. Root l'avait convaincue d'arrêter sa croisade quand elle l'avait retrouvée, mais maintenant il ne restait plus personne pour la détourner des objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés. Qu'ils soient stupides ou pas. Elle avait de toute façon besoin de se défouler. Traquer, puis descendre des gens qui avaient été dévoués à Samaritain était une bonne façon de se passer les nerfs.

Elle rechercha d'abord le tireur. Ce fut facile, il n'était qu'un petit exécutant. Elle avait d'abord retrouvé d'autres agents, les avait tabassés ou pire, pour connaître leur contact, savoir de qui ils tenaient leurs ordres, et où elle pourrait le trouver. C'était une femme, connue sous le nom de Mona. Elle l'avait pistée, puis avait fini par la coincer chez elle.

Shaw avait dû mettre à contribution toutes les techniques d'interrogatoire qu'elle avait apprises, plus toutes celles qu'elle avait elle-même mises au point au cours de ses années passées à l'USMC et à l'ISA. Quand elle avait enfin parlé, la femme n'avait plus rien d'un être humain. Elle s'était montrée tout d'abord arrogante, mais après trois heures passées auprès de Shaw, elle ressemblait maintenant à une épave trempée, sanglante et bavante.

Shaw avait hésité à la tuer. Son état était tellement lamentable qu'elle resterait certainement handicapée à vie. Elle lui avait brisé tous les doigts, les articulations des poignets, des chevilles et des genoux. La femme ne pourrait plus jamais jouer d'aucun instrument de musique si jamais elle en avait joué un jour, et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle ne passe pas la fin de sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant. Mais plus que physique, les dommages infligés par Shaw avaient eu des conséquences irréversibles sur son cerveau. Les coups, la douleur et des chocs électriques répétés avaient grillé la moitié de ses neurones. Shaw avait opéré froidement, sans jamais laisser retomber la pression, entraînant sa victime dans une spirale sans fin qui l'avait rendue à moitié folle.

Shaw n'avait pas fini par la tuer, elle l'avait laissée gisant sur le sol de son salon au milieu d'une flaque mêlant sang, eau, urine et merde. Elle avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher et même plus. Le tireur mourrait deux jours plus tard et elle avait des pistes pour retrouver rapidement la monstrueuse interface de Samaritain. Il devait certainement se terrer dans une école primaire du Bronx ou de Brooklyn.

Première cible prioritaire : Jeff Blackwell.

Il habitait dans un bel immeuble, Samaritain avait dû lui offrir de jolis honoraires. Il n'en profiterait pas. Quand elle s'introduisit chez lui, il était en train de vider les lieux. Ré-assignation des agents, pensa Shaw. Ce tueur avait dû bénéficier du statut d'agent fédéral. Un comble. Il serait intégré aux black-ops de la NSA, de la CIA ou d'une autre agence amatrice de tueurs sans scrupules. Il tenta de s'excuser.

« C'était juste un boulot. Ça n'avait rien de personnel. »

Crétin. Pour elle, c'était personnel.

« J'ai eu des boulots comme ça moi aussi. En fait, il y quelques années je t'aurais descendu sans hésiter une seconde. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens... des gens bien... et ils m'ont appris la valeur de la vie, continue-t-elle sentant les larmes monter.

\- Ces gens...ils ne voudraient pas que vous me tuiez, l'implora-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle en hochant la tête. … mais ils sont tous morts. »

Et elle l'abattit. Deux balles en plein cœur. Bon boulot.

Deuxième cible prioritaire : Gabriel Hayward. Date de naissance : 10 janvier 2005.

Elle mit la main dessus dans une institution catholique du New Jersey. Il était interne. Inscrit au lycée. Déjà. Un génie. Comme elle. Son âge la laissait indifférente, elle savait depuis longtemps que les enfants pouvaient être dangereux. Plus même que des adultes. Elle avait croisé des enfants soldats quand elle était Marine, des enfants terroristes quand elle travaillait pour l'ISA, des délinquants aussi. Les enfants était plus cruels, plus dangereux, plus téméraires que les adultes. Ils avaient été pervertis, leur sens moral effacé. Elle n'avait jamais été psychologue, éducateur ou sauveur des âmes en détresse, juste un soldat, puis un tueur. Alors, quand l'un d'entre eux s'était trouvé sur son chemin elle l'avait abattu sans aucune hésitation. Ces enfants étaient des monstres. Qu'importait qu'ils aient été manipulés. Ce n'était pas son job de s'en préoccuper. Le sien était de protéger la sécurité nationale et de rester en vie. Si fallait pour ça qu'elle tue un homme, un vieillard, une femme, même enceinte, un enfant, un chien, elle le tuait. Sans état d'âme.

Elle s'introduisit de nuit dans l'établissement, se glissa dans les dortoirs, repéra le lit de Hayward. Il était comme elle s'en souvenait. Un bel enfant aux traits fins. Elle lui injecta une dose de tranquillisant et le jeta sur son épaule. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer ici au milieu des autres enfants. Gabriel Hayward rejoindrait la longue liste des centaines d'enfants qui, chaque année, disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Elle ressortit aussi discrètement qu'elle était rentrée de l'institution et balança l'enfant à l'arrière de la Bentley qu'elle avait empruntée à Root. Elle conduisit jusqu'à Croton Point Park. Elle dissimula la voiture sur un bas-côté, récupéra un sac qu'elle avait volé à la morgue deux jours plus tôt, une chambre à air gonflée et un parpaing de béton qu'elle plaça dans le sac. Elle alla ensuite récupérer le gamin, le prit sur son épaule et s'engagea dans la forêt. Elle marcha quatre cents mètres et se retrouva sur les bords de l'Hudson. Elle laissa tomber à terre le corps, la chambre à air et le sac. Elle s'accroupit près de l'enfant, lui attrapa la tête et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec. Ensuite, elle étala le sac tout au bord de l'eau. Elle l'ouvrit et plaça le corps de Hayward à l'intérieur. Puis elle sortit son couteau, fit jaillir la lame et entreprit d'éviscérer l'enfant. Ses gestes étaient précis, l'opération menée avec science. En la regardant faire, personne n'aurait remis en doute ses qualités de chirurgien, même si l'opération ce soir là, était particulièrement macabre. Shaw lança à l'eau les viscères qu'elle prit soin de débiter en petits morceaux. Ils seraient emportés rapidement par le courant et tout aussi vite dévorés par les prédateurs aquatiques. Elle avait choisi le parc pour ses courants. À cet endroit ils étaient tumultueux et les courants présents près des berges repartaient immanquablement vers le centre du fleuve. Les chances que quelqu'un retrouve les viscères étaient minimes. Quand au corps, enfermé dans un sac hermétique et lesté, il disparaîtrait sans laisser de trace. Il suffisait qu'elle le guide un peu plus loin au milieu du fleuve.

Une fois le corps vidé de ses entrailles. Shaw referma le sac et se déshabilla. Elle mit la chambre à air sur l'eau et installa le corps dessus. Puis elle commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Quand elle n'eut plus pied, elle se mit à nager poussant la chambre à air devant elle. Elle ne devait pas aller trop loin, si elle ne voulait pas se faire entraîner par le courant. Quand elle jugea la distance suffisante, elle bascula le corps à l'eau. Il coula aussitôt. Shaw rejoignit ensuite la rive. Le courant l'avait déportée plus au sud et elle dut marcher pour rejoindre l'endroit où elle s'était mise à l'eau. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose et elle se griffa plusieurs fois, elle s'en foutait, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle retrouva ses habits, les enfila, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, retourna à la Bentley et rentra à Brooklyn.

En arrivant chez Root, chez elle, elle fouilla dans le congélateur et mit la main sur une pizza. Définitivement pas le genre de plat que mangeait Root. Elle avait dû l'acheter pour elle. Elle la sortit de son emballage et la mit au four. Elle se servit ensuite un verre de Glenfarclas et s'assit sur un tabouret. Root aimait cet endroit, pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda son verre pensivement, puis le four qui était en train de tourner. La pizza, le Whisky. Root avait toujours pensé à elle. Shaw respira profondément, avala son verre d'un trait et s'en resservit un. Elle vida son esprit et ne pensa plus à rien. Le four sonna quinze minutes plus tard. Elle mangea la pizza de bon appétit, son expédition de ce soir lui avait creusé l'estomac, particulièrement sa baignade. Elle rangea la cuisine. Quand elle eut fini, elle partit prendre une douche. Au moment de se servir du savon, elle ignora son produit de douche au vétiver et s'empara de l'autre rangé à côté, celui qui portait inscrit dessus « Ylang-ylang ». Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle avait retrouvé son produit de douche dans la salle de bain de Root quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se félicita d'être sous la douche. Si jamais une larme avait pu couler, elle se serait perdue au milieu de l'eau qui lui inondait le visage.

.

* * *

.

Shaw avait toute la semaine, pris des nouvelles de Fusco à l'hôpital. Elle savait qu'il sortirait le lendemain. Elle avait appris qu'un grand ménage avait eu lieu au sein de la police. Que des têtes étaient tombées, et qu'on avait découvert une vaste machination dont Reese et Fusco avait été les victimes. Shaw n'était pas étrangère à la situation. Elle avait récupéré beaucoup de documents chez l'employeur de Blackwell et avait pris soin d'en envoyer certains à des personnes influentes et honnêtes. Elle avait aussi descendu un ou deux gars qui s'avéraient gênants pour la réputation des deux compères. Ils avaient donc été réhabilités avec tous les honneurs qui leur étaient dûs. Du moins Fusco.

Reese était mort, tué par le missile lancé sur Manhattan. Il avait eu droit à l'enterrement d'un héros, elle y avait veillé. C'était fou ce que certaines informations confidentielles pouvaient ouvrir comme portes, faire accepter à n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Le général qu'elle avait contacté par exemple. Après avoir compris grâce à des témoins oculaires que Reese s'était trouvé, elle ne savait trop pourquoi, sur ce toit au mauvais moment, elle avait pris rendez-vous avec l'officier supérieur et il avait consenti très vite, sans presque protester à accorder à Reese des obsèques militaires. Il avait même eu le droit à sa salve d'honneurs.

Elle n'avait par contre, aucune nouvelle de Finch. Elle n'avait pu trouver aucune information à son sujet. Peut-être était-il mort, peut-être était-il redevenu « invisible ». En tout cas Reese et Harold avaient accompli leur mission. Le virus avait été isolé. Samaritain semblait définitivement désactivé. C'était leur œuvre, à eux, accomplie avec ou sans l'aide de La machine. Sa copie. Qu'est-ce... Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur autre chose. Bear. Elle avait appris que c'était Fusco qui l'avait récupéré et qu'il vivait chez lui. Mais Bear était... son chien. Le seul être à qui elle pouvait encore témoigner de l'affection. Elle allait le récupérer. Elle ne laisserait pas Fusco le garder. Certainement pas.

Shaw le retrouva dans un bar le lendemain midi. Il se goinfrait attablé devant un hamburger-frites.

Il s'inquiétait pour Reese et Finch, et Shaw ne savait rien qui puisse le rassurer et elle préféra de ne pas lui dire que Reese était mort. Il était content d'avoir récupéré son insigne aussi. Il essaya de plaisanter, mais Shaw n'était pas vraiment le sujet idéal pour ça. Il aurait aimé l'aider, qu'elle reste dans le coin, savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il l'aimait, elle avait sauvé la vie de son fils et il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Mais Shaw était un peu comme un chat sauvage. Il ne savait pas comment lui exprimer son affection, lui dire qu'elle comptait pour lui, qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Shaw éluda toutes ses tentatives. Elle venait juste récupéré Bear.

« Je te verrai quand je te verrai, lui dit-elle en guise d'adieu

\- Pas si je te vois le premier. »

Fusco la regarda partir. Il se sentit tout à coup très seul.

Shaw était contente d'avoir récupéré Bear. De marcher avec lui à ses côtés. De sentir peser sur ses épaules, le poids du blouson de cuir qui avait appartenu à Root.

.

* * *

.

Quand elle s'était rendue à la morgue pour récupérer le sac où elle comptait dissimuler le corps de l'interface de Samaritain, elle en avait profité pour demander à un assistant légiste ce que devenaient les affaires personnelles des corps non-identifiés. Il lui apprit qu'elles étaient gardées un mois à l'institut médico-légal, puis envoyées au bureau central des pièces à conviction. Shaw lui demanda si elle pouvait récupérer les affaires d'un John Doe mort quelques jours plus tôt.

« Si vous avez une décharge, oui. »

Shaw n'en avait pas, mais elle avait un flingue. Elle braqua l'assistant, le fouilla, et trouva dans son portefeuille, et en sus de tous ses papiers, une photo de famille dégoulinante de bonheur affiché.

« Charmante famille. Je vais garder tes papiers, il y a ton adresse inscrite dessus. Va me chercher les affaires de l'inconnue 050313. Et n'essaie pas de me doubler. Ça serait vraiment dommage pour... ta jolie petite fille. »

L'assistant tremblant était parti en courant, vert de peur. Il était revenu un quart d'heure plus tard, un carton dans les bras. Shaw le prit, le posa sur une table et l'ouvrit. Il y avait des sous-vêtements, un pantalon, deux armes de poing, une paire de boots, un tee shirt à manche longue plein de sang, Shaw détourna la tête un instant, un téléphone, un trousseau de clefs, un blouson en cuir. Shaw récupéra le téléphone, le trousseau de clefs et les armes qu'elle glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon sous les yeux horrifiés de l'assistant. Puis elle sembla hésiter un moment, avança la main et la posa sur le blouson en cuir. Root avait toute une collection de blousons en cuir noir dans son dressing. La plupart étaient des blousons de motard comme celui-ci, que Root, Shaw le savait, aimait particulièrement. Elle l'attrapa et l'enfila. Il était trop grand pour elle, il la faisait paraître plus petite, plus fragile aussi. Shaw le caressa de la main. Elle avait tout à coup plus chaud. Le blouson était confortable, agréable à porter et il sentait bon. Elle se tourna vers l'assistant et lui grimaça un merci avant de partir.

Depuis, elle le portait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait. Sentir son poids sur ses épaules lui apportait du réconfort même si elle trouvait ça débile, même si elle n'était pas très sûre de savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Quelque part, loin au-dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Manhattan, un satellite émit un signal et dans ce qui restait du matériel informatique dans la station oubliée sous le quartier chinois, un programme commença à se charger. Un enregistrement se mit en route. Une voix résonna dans le silence.

À Hell Kitchen sur la W49ème Street, un téléphone public sonna. Shaw passait devant, elle s'arrêta, le regarda une seconde et sans plus hésiter décrocha le combiné. Elle attendait cet appel. Elle était prête à entendre n'importe quoi. Avec confiance ? Elle hésita un instant, puis, se décida brusquement et colla le combiné de son oreille.

« Oui, avec confiance pensa-t-elle. Je suis prête à tout. »

Et c'est ce qui la sauva.

.

* * *

 **Notes de fin de chapitre :**

* * *

 _... de quoi toute est la question ?!_


End file.
